


To Leave A Mark

by Kpopbop



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopbop/pseuds/Kpopbop
Summary: Jungkook’s soulmate will never appear in front of him, but never having the chance to bond to them saved his life. Even though he is alive, now he is knowingly alone in a world where everyone is connected to someone. And despite love being driven by fate, he somehow finds himself attracted to his own personal forbidden fruit.





	1. Crashing

_The rose cannot live long without its roots. Cutting a rose away from its bush is severing its life. Soulmates are like roots. With them you are strong and young, you fear no cold because they will always bring you back again, no matter how bad it gets. Without them, however, you cannot last too long._

~~~~~~

A seventeen year old with dark black hair stood in front of his full length mirror that was just a mere centimeter taller than him. The frame was dark, the room behind him seemed dark as well as he stared into the reflection. Looking back at him was a distraught Jungkook, whose breath couldn’t be caught, whose mind felt blank, and knees gave in.

Something was wrong. And he could not tell you what the problem was. He hadn’t the faintest clue. 

Like a massive wave, sadness had just poured over the boy. He was merely readying his hair for school when his breath seemed to be taken from him and a weight pulled at his chest. 

On the floor, Jungkook held at his tie, removing it from his neck at the speed of a hare. He threw it to the ground away from him, as if it’s presence would constrain him from taking in air.

As quickly as the fit began, it ended. His breath caught and he reeled it back in, each breath exaggerated until he took a deep inhale. A bit shaken, he left his tie on the ground, and picked up his backpack.

Jungkook never went to school that day.


	2. Three Years Later

“-and I’ll hold a piece of yours. Don’t think I would just forget about it. Hoping that you won’t forget…”

A round of applause from the bar sounded as soon as Jungkook’s smooth, soothing voice ceased. During his performance, the whole room seemed to be encased in silence, despite his friends to the side cheering ever so enthusiastically.

Every eye was on Jungkook, but he was too immersed in his singing to even notice the faces of those around him. Only after he poured his heart out did he even remember he was singing in front of a bunch of people.

Giving back one of his best smiles and a wave of his hand, Jungkook left the stage and rejoined his friends at the table.

“Awww, Jungkooki my baby!” Hoseok wrapped his arm around the younger so close that Jungkook’s neck was in the crook of his elbow and Hoseok’s face was pressed against him in a brotherly hug.

“Hyung~” Jungkook tried to move his face away from Hoseok’s but it didn’t work out.

“You had all of the people captivated, my friend.” Namjoon informed from the opposite side of the table. “You could steal anyone’s soulmate when you sing.”

A bit of a hollow feeling pulled at Jungkook’s heart, but he tried to not let it show. “Hahaha, you really think so?” He smiled, but he felt that his words, and especially his laugh, came out dull.

Jin sat back down at the table with a basket of fries. “You.” He pointed at Jungkook with one of his fries to get his point across, “you have got to do this professionally.” The eldest shoved the fry in his mouth, looking proudly over Jungkook like a parent would a child. Jungkook couldn’t tell if Seokjin was drunk or just being his normal self, but he kept staring and nodding his head at his own suggestion.

“Let’s sing together!” Jungkook suggested, looking over the trio of his friends. Each one of them was talented at singing, dancing, and/or rapping. When he first met Namjoon, he would listen to lyrics he wrote for hours, and eventually ended up contributing to his song writing process on occasion. Seokjin was no different, there wasn’t a day he didn’t hear a melody from his hyungs mouth. Hoseok, however, was a little bit different. He mostly danced professionally but sang along with too much joy and passion for fun. It was until Hoseok would allow his friends to see him be a little more serious did Jungkook realize that his friend was incredibly multitalented.

“They’re not taking anymore volunteers for the night. It’s getting late, Kookie.” Namjoon pointed out.

Hoseok must have seen Jungkook’s crestfallen face. “But next time! Next time we’ll aaaaall join in! Right?” Jungkook’s mouth twitched into a smile as Hoseok gave dangerous look to the others that seemed to say “you will sing with him or else”.

“Yeah, next time.” Namjoon agreed.

Seokjin nodded his head, then spoke with food in his mouth. “Next time, Jungkook, we will all sing.”

Jungkook’s mouth gave way to a full smile. His heart lifted excitedly, and his legs started bouncing in anticipation.

“Like Namjoon said, it’s getting late. I’ve gotta hit the hay soon, anyone else heading out?”

“I should too,” Namjoon replied, followed by Jungkook standing up to leave as well, leaving Jin to sit at the table by himself.

“Come on, guys, I’m not done!” Jin complained.

Already paid, the three started to leave without the eldest, but not without Jungkook snatching a few of the fries off his plate and dashing. Jin took off after him, shoving past his blond haired soulmate to catch the maknae.

Jungkook made it to Jin’s truck and climbed, not through the back, but over the engine and windshield to sit on its hood.

“Hey, Jungkook!” Seokjin yelled in bewilderment. “What the hell were you doing? You don’t climb like that!”

Kookie shrugged with a grin before Jin climbed into the bed of the truck with mal intent. As soon as Jin’s hand almost had a hold on his jacket, Jungkook fearlessly hopped down and hid behind Namjoon and Hoseok. From the safety of the other two, Jungkook witnessed the disbelief on his hyungs face as the other friends laughed.

“Namjoon, call off your boyfriend.” Jungkook peered over the blond’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t need to start running for his life again.

“Hey, Seokjin, get down and drive everyone home, yeah?”

“Alright,” Jin climbed down and unlocked the truck, Hoseok already climbed inside, and Namjoon turned back to the maknae.

“You’re safe now.”

Jungkook smiled back. “I know. Thank you. I think I’m gonna walk home.”

Bright brown eyes widened. “At this hour? I don’t think that’s okay. We really shouldn’t leave you alone on the streets this late. Come on, get in the truck, we’ll get you home.”

“What’s happening?” Jin and Hoseok were watching through the open car door.

“I’m fine, I have a couple stops to make and I’m really not that far from my apartment. Thank you, though. I’ll text you when I get home.”

Namjoon didn’t look certain, neither did either boy in the truck, but as Jungkook noticed the black mark on the same wrist of Namjoon’s that held his own, he knew he needed some fresh air alone. He knew that he would never get another’s name on his skin like his friends had, and that fact had really been bothering him lately. As Jungkook gently pushed away Namjoon’s wrist labeled clear as day in a beautiful font “Kim Seokjin”, Jungkook began his walk across the parking lot and to the street, where it was so dark only the occasional street light would guide him.


	3. Replay

“Safe and sound” read the message Jungkook sent about forty minutes after leaving his friends. He set his phone beside him as his eyes dazed over the view in front of him. His phone almost instantly buzzed and he glanced over to see Namjoon had responded. Then Hoseok sent something, and he and Namjoon went back and forth a moment, but Kookie didn’t read through any of it. He felt a twinge of guilt for lying about his whereabouts.

He was not home.

Instead, the twenty year old was sitting under the night sky on the roof of a hotel he had never checked into before. He had simply walked in like he was meant to be there and found that there was access to the roof. Whether or not it was supposed to be accessible was iffy, but that didn’t stop Jungkook.

Instead, he sat in the dark closer to the stars and thought to himself.

_“Jeon Jungkook, why did I get a message from your school? Where are you?”_

_“Mom, I’m-I went to the emergency hospital.”_

_“What? Why!?”_

_“I don’t feel right, I don’t know...something’s wrong.”_

_“Jungkook, honey, don’t leave, I’ll be right there.”_

Jungkook shook his head, then gently pounded his forehead with his palms. He thought about that day too much. He was sick of the memory like a song on replay for too long.

That day, that one day three years ago where he collapsed while looking into the mirror. He had left his house thinking he was alright but he wasn’t really. He didn’t even realize until later how much pain he was in.

“Ughh,” Jungkook rolled his eyes. There he went, thinking about it again. He glanced around. He was most definitely alone. No one would look at him funny if he spoke aloud.

“Why can’t I let that go? Why do I want a relationship so bad like this?” He gripped at his chest because he could feel it ache so so so bad. “Everyone’s taken. There’s no use trying to find someone.”

 _“We found out who it was.”_ Jungkook recalled overhearing a conversation with his mother. _“Your sons soulmate must have been-”_

“AHHHHHHH!” Jungkook let out a throat-throbbing scream. His lightened bangs hung in his eyes, his denim jacket fell off of his shoulders as he stood ever so abruptly, and his face was damp with tears. He took his hand and wiped down his face before storming from the rooftop and the hotel altogether, his voice now slightly horse.

~~~~~~~

Jungkook had arrived home about an hour later than the time his friends thought he did. As he sprawled out on his bed, he finally looked at the group chat.

NJ: Glad you’re home safe. Get some rest, I hope everything’s okay

HS: Me too. You can talk to us, you know?

NJ: Come over in the morning, Jin’s going to make breakfast and he can make some extra for you

HS: OOHH Me too, me too!

NJ: Of course!

HS: Yum yum!

SJ: Jeon, you there? I hope you know I wasn’t actually angry about my fries. I’m sorry if I made you upset

Jungkook smiled. He loved his friends, he truly did. They were always there for him whenever and wherever, and that was all he could ask for.

They would probably all be asleep by now, but Jungkook really wanted to respond.

JK: Breakfast? I’m there :)

JK: @Jin, Ik hyungie, you didn’t make me upsetti


	4. Meet By Chance

It was either late at night or early in the morning before Jungkook had fallen asleep. His phone went off continuously beside him failing to stir the kid. It was about mid day when pounding on his apartment door brought him to consciousness.

He sat up, same clothes as he had on the night before, and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He turned on his lock screen to see the time, nearly jumping out of his skin when the phone read “12:38 pm”. His eyes went wide and he realized he had missed breakfast as well as many texts and phone calls from his worrisome hyungs. The knocking at the door happened again, and Jungkook sprang from his room like a rabbit and was at the front door in a couple of bounds.

He opened the door in a panic. “Sorry I missed breakfast, hyungs, I was sleeping and-”

The person at the door was not his hyungs checking in on him like he had expected. Instead it was a blond male with fuzzy hair and a yellow long sleeved jacket, who seemed about the age of Jungkook himself. “Oh, um-” the stranger smiled out of embarrassment. “I think I have the wrong apartment number.”

“Ahh…” Jungkook didn’t know what to say. “It’s alright. Whose apartment were you looking for? I might know them?”

“Min Yoongi’s.” Jungkook tried to think of the apartment, but he didn’t recognize the name. But the blond continued. “He’s about my height, usually wears an expression like he’s bored, his cheeks are rounder, and his eyes are also round. Oh, he also dyes his hair fairly often. Right now it’s minty green.”

“Oh, that guy,” Jungkook had passed him a time or two. He had never spoken with this Yoongi, but every time he passed his apartment door he could hear some sort of noise, whether it be a piano, music from what could only have been really expensive speakers, or even lyrics being spit out right there in the room that were faster and more hard hitting than any artist he had ever heard from before. It wasn’t that Jungkook had ever eavesdropped on purpose, but with apartments you never know what you will hear one day from the next. “Yeah, if I’m right, he’s the third door down to the right.” Jungkook leaned out of his door frame and pointed.

The blond turned back and gave another smile. “Ahh, thank you. Sorry to bother you.” And he walked away as simply as that.

Jungkook held onto the door, hesitant to close it, but as the boy approached Min Yoongi’s room, he gave in and went back inside.

It was dumb to hope. It was stupid to hope. He leaned his back against the closed door, and held his hand at the cuff of his jacket sleeve. Like trying to rip off a bandaid, Jungkook pushed both of his sleeves up as quickly as possible, his eyes shut before daring to take a peak. Of course, there was no new name there. Only the same old red marks that have stayed for years on his left wrist. He cast his sleeves back down.

“See, Jungkook? You can’t go around liking every smile….” but the smile of that blond haired boy wouldn’t leave his mind. His slightly crooked front teeth, his dark brown eyes shining ever so bashfully, his sharp features supported by that healthy melanin glow...even the way he sounded was cute, his voice was a little higher but it suited him just right.

“Jungkook, open up, I know you’re in there.” A loud knock burst from behind his back, causing Jungkook to jump in surprise as the door shook.

Quickly, he turned around and greeted his hyungs. “Sorry, sorry,” he bowed his head apologetically. “I just woke up, I was about to call you.”

“You haven’t eaten yet?” Jin questioned.

“No, not yet.”

The eldest smiled. “Good thing I packed up the leftovers~!” He held up a lunch bag, then strutted into my apartment, straight for the kitchen. “I’ll heat this up for you, but you have to shower and change first.”

“Hey, Jungkook,” Hoseok rested his arm on the youngest shoulder. “Who was that outside?”

The trio all looked very curious over this question. Even Jin from the kitchen had set the bag down and stood in the doorway to hear.

“Hmm? Oh, that guy? No clue, he was just lost.”

“Did you at least get his name?”

“No, why?”

“Well, how will you ever find your soulmate if you don’t ask anyone’s name? You could have ran into them ages ago and never realized it.” Namjoon prompted. Sure, Namjoon knew Jungkook had some situation with soulmates. Jungkook could tell that he knew, even though they had never spoken about it. In fact, Jungkook was sure they all had a clue. But it’s mostly unheard of to be without one. Everyone in the world has a name on their wrist. It appears sooner or later, usually by twenty. Even at some point, the maknae had vibrantly dark writing across his wrist before that was taken away from him. His friends would never had guessed his situation.

“Why are you so curious, huh?” Jungkook smiled, trying to not be so down. He playfully threw off Hoseok’s shoulder and ran across the hall toward his bedroom.

“You want me to say?” Namjoon pushed.

The younger nodded.

“I’d never seen you so taken that what I just saw out there.”

“Jungkook likes someone~! Jungkook likes someone~!” Hoseok cheered.

“He isn’t for me~” Jungkook sang back.

“But you do have an eye on him, yeah? Find out his name.”

Now Jungkook shook his head.

From the kitchen, you could hear the humming of Hoseok’s little melody, but it wasn’t strongly recited.

“I’m going to shower. When I get out, can we please talk about something other than soulmates?”

“Yeah, sure.” Namjoon seemed to grasp onto Jungkook’s mood, even though he did his best to hide it. “We can do that for you. Also, tonight, we’re going to karaoke again. We promised to sing with you, we should do it.”

A genuine smile lit up the brunet’s face and he began to bounce on his heels. “Really? We should decide on a song! Hyungs, please don’t choose a song without me! I’ll be real quick.” He quickly cleaned himself and changed his clothes, ready to take on what remained of the day.


	5. How to Fall

After Jungkook ate Jin’s heated up breakfast, the four of them decided on a song together and rehearsed a little bit before they went out on the town. They went into shops, mostly to look around to get out a little bit. They window shopped for most of the day, only on occasion would any of them decide to actually buy anything.

After the group sat under an umbrella on the sidewalk with either a cone or a bowl of ice cream, the air began to cool down, the sun starting to slide closer and closer to the horizon.

They jumped in Jin’s truck after finishing their snack. Jungkook wanted to lay in the trunk but the hyungs refused. There was enough room in the compartment, and they would much rather keep their youngest friend up there with them. “We have to practice on our way there!” Hoseok smiled. “You can’t practice back there, can you?”

“Turn the volume on max!”

“Hey Jungkook,” Seokjin directed.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want your handsome hyungs to go deaf?”

“Oh? Handsome hyungs? I have those?”

Hoseok laughed heartily before it somehow deepened into a glare toward the twenty year old.

“Huh?” Jungkook grinned cheekily.

Together they managed to make it all alive back to the bar for more karaoke. They entered the bar and the group grabbed a table toward the center, now ready for a meal after their dessert.

Once the announcement to sign up for karaoke opened up, Jungkook took off like a demon. He reached the dj only second to the table beside the stand, and bounced on his heels until the pen was in his hand and he scribbled down his name, the song request, and the amount of people in his party.

He happily began to hop back to his table. He took one step, then another, and then it happened. An unsuspecting person just happened to be in the path of the jackrabbit, and before he could stop himself the last thing Jungkook saw before the incident was dark brown eyes widened in surprise. They crashed together, the victim falling to the ground while Jungkook took a hold of the others arm to try and catch them. Needless to say, he was dragged right down as well.

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook said as soon as he could sit up. He had just hit his elbow on the ground, but not hard enough to have any affect. “I’m so sorry, are you okay? Do you need he-” he stopped mid sentence as recognition struck.

The person he had run down was unmistakably the blond that had knocked on his apartment door earlier that day.

“Ahhh,” the blond hissed as he sat up, cradling his head.

“Are you hurt?” Jungkook was internally cursing himself for not watching where he was going. His eyes were wide and he went in to examine the blond’s head. “You’re not bleeding.”

“Ah, I’m fine.” Jungkook felt his heart skip a beat at the others sweet voice. “It only stings.”

“I’m so sorry,” he repeated, standing up before offering the smaller his help.

Once the blond was on his feet, Jungkook felt his cheeks grow warm.

“Hey, Jimin!”

“Jungkook!”

It seemed like both parties friend’s were headed over to them.

“Jimin?” Jungkook repeated without realizing it.

“You okay?” It was Yoongi, who lived in Jungkook’s apartment building, checking on his friend. Behind him stood another man but with bright blue hair, the guy who had been first to sign up for karaoke.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Jimin responded, smiling.

“Are you okay?” Two voices said at the same time. Jin has made it to the scene and both he and Jimin turned to Kookie simultaneously to check on him.

His eyes darted between the two. When they finally landed on Jimin, he couldn’t move them from the sight. “Uh huh,” Jungkook nodded slowly, his mind not focused on the question.

Jungkook wanted to say more, but the blond’s group of friends had already began to take him back to the table. Jin looked between the two of them, watching Jungkook standing there frozen like an idiot until he took his hand to drag him back to the table.


	6. Match Made

The time for signing up for karaoke started ten minutes before the actual karaoke. 

“You sure you’re okay, Jungkook?” Namjoon and Hoseok worried over him as the DJ prepared the song for Jimin’s friend. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He reassured, taking a nacho chip from the basket that sat in the middle of their table and shoved it into his mouth. “I can still eat, so I’m good.” He gave a thumbs up for a double reassurance. 

“You know he’s okay.” Hoseok smiled a bit too happily. The rest of the group did, too. Jungkook stared back at his hyungs rather confused. “Come on, Kookie, he’s got to be the one on your arm! You even know his name yet you can’t look away from him! I know a soulmate when I spot one.” 

Namjoon looked between Hoseok and Jungkook before signalling for the redhead to stop. He and Jin both looked over Jungkook with motherly looks that he appreciated and hated at the same time. Hoseok joined in as well, as his eyes examining the youngest with worry.

Just as Seokjin was about to ask if Jungkook was alright, the microphone turned on and the DJ spoke. “Alright, we’re about to begin our night of karaoke! I see a few regulars~” his eyes landed on the table of the four boys. “Let’s begin! First, we have Havana, by B3.”

That was the cue for the blue haired friend of Jimin’s to stand, but he wasn’t alone. Yoongi followed suit, and with great surprise to Jungkook, so did the cute Jiminie. They each took a mic and as the song started up, the blueberry took to singing first. His voice was deep and soothing to listen to, and really beautiful. “Havana oh nah nah, half of my heart is in Havana oh nah nah,” 

“He took me back to east Atlanta oh nah nah,” Instantly they switched singers to Jimin. His voice didn’t sound like his normal tone here. He had managed to mellow it out and actually sounded a little deeper than his cutesy tone. And Jungkook had noticed as well, as soon as the music turned on, Jimin’s composure had completely changed. He seemed more confident, and had some sort of sass to his face now. Jungkook was completely hooked. 

“All of my heart is in Havana,”

“There’s somethin ‘bout his manners,”

“Havana oh nah nah”

They switched back and forth. Jimin took the lead while his blue friend took the background vocals for the first verse. Jimin’s voice was powerful and well controlled, thought Jungkook, who watched with awe. 

The second verse came around. Yoongi, who had been standing there patiently the whole time, yet still moving to hype up his friends, finally opened his mouth. Normally, the second verse is a slow rap, but not this time. This kid had taken the liberty to rewrite the verse his own style. It sounded nothing like the original. He took out the melody, the words, and started on his own note. He went much faster, more passionate, more like what Jungkook had usually heard from him in the hallway of their apartment. He seemed to be wanting to show off his skills, the way he sped through syllables without breathing. Instead of him giving breath to his words, it seemed like they were oxygen to his lungs. Even with all this, his neighbor has managed to make it fit the song perfectly.

Jungkook was listening intensely before Seokjin tapped his shoulder. “Look,” he pointed giddily. On his other side, Hoseok was entranced, his jaw hanging slightly open. 

Jungkook leaned in to Hoseok and stole a glance at the wrist he left vulnerable. On it, in a powerful, honestly pretty cool font, read “ _ Agust”.  _ Jungkook leaned back to his friend and shook his head. 

Jin nodded a little disappointed, but easily forgot it, and enjoyed the rest of the performance, sliding a hand into Namjoon’s and leaning on his shoulder comfortably, Namjoons other arm wrapped around the elder endearingly. 

Toward the end of their song, Yoongi even contributed to some vocals, which Jungkook thought he should have done sooner. He had a nice voice, although he seemed to have a much bigger passion for rapping. When he sang, he was still into the song, but it wasn’t quite the same. 

The music ended, and the audience applauded. “Thank you, I am V!” The deep voiced blueberry announced. 

“Jimin!”

“Sup, I’m Agust D.” Spoke the rapper plainly as he handed off the mic and sat back down, all passion drained from his voice. 

Jungkook dropped his mouth in surprise. He knew his name was Yoongi, Jimin even confirmed that this morning. Agust D must have been a stage name. 

Beside him, Hoseok had pushed himself out of his seat, suspending himself chiefly by his arms. “Agust?” He repeated, eyes fixated strongly on the rapper as if he would evaporate if he looked away. 

Hoseok was about to make a b-line for the table, but Namjoon caught him. “We’re up now.” 

A troubled look passed over his friend’s face. He obviously wanted to talk to this person, but he knew he couldn’t let his friends down. He nodded and walked with the group as the DJ called out Jungkook’s name and song choice. 

Simple beats started when his group began to sing. “I admit it’s my fault, what else can I say girl?” Hoseok started. 

Jungkook sang the high notes this time, and Namjoon did the chorus. It definitely wasn’t the blond’s style, but a certain someone was so passionate about choosing a Charlie Puth song he just had to give in. 

Jin sang the “ooh”’s of the chorus, and then most of the next verse. The four of them kept switching up which parts. They each had fun going back and forth, with a little bit of unchoreographed nonsense. After singing the third verse, Jungkook took to the crowd and did a quick lap through the audience while adding in his own unique background vocals he had made up at one point after hearing the song so many times. The audience loved it as some even clapped along to the beat. 

Their song finally ended and the four of them were happy, Jungkook especially after finally managing to drag his hyungs on stage. Hoseok almost forgot his special mission, but after returning the microphone he noticed the mint green hair instantly and bounded up to the table. “Hello!” He greeted happily, although anyone who knew him could tell he was actually nervous. “You, you said your name was Agust?” 

If Yoongi has any reaction, he didn’t show it. He simply blinked. “Yeah?” 

“How do you spell that?” 

“Have you heard my single? You can learn that way. It’s on SoundCloud, try it there.” He picked up his glass of some sort of alcoholic beverage and took a sip. 

“Please spell it for me.” Hoseok asked a little desperately. 

“A-g-u-s-t.” 

Hoseok didn’t even blink. He whipped out his wrist to show the other. “Like this?” 

Now, Yoongi seemed a little shocked, but he looked the wrist over anyway. “Yeah, just like that.” He paused, looking interestedly into the redhead’s eyes, a smile that somehow seemed both mischievous and genuine at the same time appeared between his cheeks. “You Hoseok?”


	7. Bring a Horse to Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya~! I’ve wanted to add some authors notes for a while now, but didn’t know what to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I ended up having to rewrite half of it due to an error -.- Hopefully that doesn’t show in my writing though! Anyways, happy reading~!!!! Thank you for getting even this far, it truly means a lot! 💜

Hoseok and Yoongi ended up getting a separate table while Jin, Namjoon, and Jungkook took over the two empty seats and stole a third from a nearby table. “Since it looks like we may be seeing each other often from now on, we might as well get to know each other!” Jimin smiled. “I’m Park Jimin. I like long walks on the beach, romantic sunsets....” He held a straight face, but his eyes were glimmering with foolery.

“I’m Taehyung,” the one who had previously called himself V introduced himself. “I have a Teacup Pomeranian named Yeontan.” He happily showed a picture of his lock screen of a small black fluffy dog in his arms licking his face as his lips were pulled ear to ear with obvious affection for his pet.

“I’m Seokjin, and this is my own pet, Namjoon. He likes to be walked on the beach-,”

Namjoon pulled away from his boyfriend and spoke over him. “Don’t listen to him, he has maybe one working brain cell.”

Jungkook held in a small laugh, knowing that Jin hyung was borderline of being in trouble.

“Hi, I’m Jungkook, and I like piña coladas, getting caught in the rain-”

Next to him, Jimin lost it, and Jungkook giggled as well when he heard the others loud, genuine laugh before he silently (and prettily) sang to himself the chorus of the song.

Beside them, Hoseok and Yoongi were making conversation, talking about who knows what. Jungkook could hear his hyung’s sound effects occasionally through the live performances of somewhat drunk people behind them, and would glance over to see the minty boy grinning, intrigued by the redhead.

“Sorry again for running into you.” Jungkook felt the urge to apologize once more to Jimin.

Blond hair shook side to side. “It’s okay, I’m fine! Thank you for helping me find Yoongi’s apartment earlier. I always forget which one’s his. We don’t usually meet up there.”

“Not a problem at all. Hey, watch this.” He picked up a straw. Beside the two of them, the other three were wrapped up in a conversation. Jin was passionately going on about something as Jungkook ripped the top off of the straw’s safety packaging, aimed, and blew until the paper sped off like a bullet straight into his eldest friend’s face.

Jin looked aghast. “Hey, Jungkook, is this how you treat your hyungs? Look at this, this is disrespectful. What have I done to you? Did I murder you in a past life?”

Kookie shrugged.

The tone of his voice was intentionally overdramatic. “Well watch out, cause we still have this life and I still have time.” Everyone except Seokjin laughed, who was still playing the role of a mad hyung until the end, even though he made his jokes as empty threats.

Some time passed.

“Have you ever seen a dog do this?” Jimin imitated a motion and the table laughed.

“Like this?” Jungkook questioned. He copied Jimin, except with a completely different expression, his eyes wide enough to be mistaken for a pair of small plates. The laughing erupted louder.

More time passed by.

Taehyung was breathless laughing so hard. “And, and he just fell to the floor.”

The rest of the table, save for Jimin, was just about as out of breath as the blueberry was.

“Wait wait wait, show exactly how this happened” Jin pleaded, his face redder than Hoseok’s hair.

Tae stood up, scooted back a chair, then as he went to sit down he threw one leg high into the air before his rear toppled to the floor.

At this, even people in the bar they didn’t know burst into laughter around them.

Jimin hid his face out of embarrassment, his cheeks pink and ears red.

“Is that how you sit?” Jungkook wanted to believe that that was honestly how Jimin sat down every time.

Jimin shook one hand to his defense, his other hand hiding his mouth to hide his laughter. “No no no, I sit normal, I swear!”

More time passed.

The song being played for karaoke was an oldie, but Jungkook knew it. “It’s all because your mama don’t dance, and your daddy don’t rock and roll~” Something made him stand up and dance, and in a heartbeat, maybe just for shits and giggles, Jimin joined him. At first their hands connected just for fun. Jungkook twirled Jimin in time with the music, and despite being a shorty, Jimin returned the favor. Somehow, it came to be that they had one hand each gripped together beside them, Jungkook’s other hand on Jimin’s waist, and Jimin’s hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, their bodies pressed close together. There was so little space, Jungkook could feel Jimin’s breath across his neck. As they moved back and forth to the beat like those couples in older movies, Jungkook wasn’t sure who was leading, if either one of them was. Either way, they would start laughing giddily each time they stepped on the others foot.

In that moment, Jungkook could feel his heartbeat speed up, and he was quite certain that it wasn’t the dancing that caused it.

They released hands, and Jungkook allowed himself to do a weird little dance by his lonesome that made the blond laugh. Jimin asked for Jungkook’s attention, then did his own jig. They began to compete dance moves to see who could pull off the funniest dance.

The song ended and everyone who had followed Jimin and Jungkook’s example to dance sat back down, including the two themselves. It was only then Jungkook took to notice that the new couple had risen from their table to dance as well. Jungkook could say for certain that this was the first time he saw Yoongi with a smile that held absolutely no mischievousness or thinking in it whatsoever.

Jungkook slid his phone out from his pocket and held onto it nervously for a couple of minutes while the others talked, trying to wrack up the confidence. “Since we’ll be seeing each other pretty often from now on...want to exchange phone numbers?” He held out his phone.

Jimin’s thick pink lips smiled. “Yeah!” He entered his number, and in return Jungkook sent his new contact one of his favorite pictures of himself; a close up of his left eye opened as wide as he could get it. The blond burst out laughing, at the end of his giggle he mumbled, “What the hell?” Before sending back a message.

Jungkook looked at his phone and waited for the message to download. In the midst of waiting, he stole a glance to Jimin’s wrists. To his luck, the boy was wearing long sleeves that hid where a name would be.

When the message finally appeared, he smirked, holding a finger horizontally over his mouth to help him hold in some laughter. Jimin has sent back a selfie where he pushed his neck back to reveal at least three chins.

The rest of the night was fun and games like this until Hoseok and Yoongi stood up and returned. It was getting late again, and everyone had grown tired at that point.

“You ready to go?” Namjoon asked a happy Hoseok. He nodded his head, he looked like he was soaring. In his hand he held a napkin, which Jungkook could barely make out the first couple letters of Yoongi’s name, as well as spot some of what could only be a phone number.

“You’re riding with us tonight, right Kook? I didn't like leaving you alone like that. I know you’re an adult, but it doesn’t feel okay.”

Jungkook was too sweet to disagree. After leaving the atmosphere of the bar and the giddiness behind, he honestly had wanted nothing more than to walk again, but at the same time he didn’t want to stress his friends out. Instead, he could pretend to go into his building and then wonder around some once they left. As soon as the two groups of people had parted ways, Jungkook could feel the reality of everything hit him like a ball to the head. And he hated that feeling.

Jin dropped off Hoseok first, even though Jungkook was closer, and then Namjoon was dropped off at his place with a goodbye kiss from the driver. Last but not least, it was just two of them in the car.

“Hey, Jungkook.” Jin seemed hesitant to speak, which was intriguing to the younger. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but you know you _can_ talk to me about anything, right?”

Instantly, he knew what this was about, but he nodded his head. He couldn’t help but to appreciate, though, Jin talking to him one on one like this.

“Hyung, all…” he thought carefully of his words, “...all I really want to say right now….I just feel like I don’t belong.”

Jin turned on his blinker and pulled over to the curb. “Jungkooki, you do belong.” He tried to reassure him. But Jungkook couldn’t believe it. Jin didn’t know all of the details. If he knew, would be think that he would belong then? In a world where couples literally complete each other, and Jungkook would forever be a single? “Hey, Jungkook.” Jin turned a bit more strict when he realized the other didn’t quite take what he said to heart. “No matter what, you are here. Therefore, you belong, okay? Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ can convince me otherwise. Namjoon thinks like that, Hoseok thinks like that, and your parents think like that.”

It was hard for the younger to hold back tears. He hadn’t been this open with a person in years. He didn’t want to get any deeper into it now, but his hyung’s words were something he hadn’t realized until then that he had been needing to hear.

“What’s been bothering you? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but we’re all getting a bit worried about you.”

Jungkook shook his head. He wanted to, he wanted to say everything that happened three years ago, everything that he was feeling now. He wanted to _so bad_. What was holding him back?

“I’m sorry,” He inhaled a shaky breath. “You can drive, I’m fine.” He pointed to the road, his head turned away from Seokjin to hide his face. Timidly, the car moved forward again and while Jin watched the road, Jungkook took his sleeve and wiped his face. He felt a great mixture of emotions. His hyung had lifted his heart, but he still felt a heavy weight pulling it down just as hard. Jungkook tried not to let his nose sniffle in the quiet truck. He didn’t turn back to look at his hyung the rest of the ride.

~

[JIN]

He had just dropped off Jungkook, his heart hurting to see his youngest bro so sad. Even when he claimed he was alright, Jin could see how much he was truly hurting. He drove down the street, turned around, then parked across the road from Jungkook’s apartment before dialing Namjoon.

“Hey babe, just dropped Kookie off.”

“Did you get to talk to him?”

“Not really. All I got out of him, was he said he didn’t feel like he belonged. Joonie, the kid’s hurting. I’ve got to help him, but I don’t know how.” He confessed.

“Well, we all want to help him. We just need him to open up, but we can't force him to do that. We have to wait for him to come to us.”

Silently, Jin agreed on that, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that their friend would run himself to the ground before telling them his problem.

Another thing was, Jin didn’t want to call Jungkook out on all of his actions, but he felt like he had to talk to at least his soulmate about it. “Joon, he started crying in the car. He wouldn’t even look at me until he left. That’s not like the Jungkook I know.”

“We’ll keep an eye on him for now, Jinnie. All we can do is let him know we’ll be there for him. But, I think we better stop bringing up his soulmate. That seems to be what triggers him.” As Seokjin looked out his car window to the apartment, he could make out the distinct form of Jungkook walking out of the apartment door and down the road.

“Hey, uh, he’s leaving his apartment.” Jin reported.

“Huh?”

“It’s 2:39 am, where is he going? I’m gonna follow him.”

“Jin, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I’d rather safe than sorry.” He unhooked his seat belt and turned off the car. He locked the door after him as he slunk behind Jungkook a fair distance.

Following him for about twenty minutes, it was apparent that the younger had no definite goal. He appeared to be roaming around aimlessly through the night.

Eventually Jungkook wondered to a little park clearing and chose a bench under a streetlight to sit down on. Jin stood off to the side a good ways in the shadow behind a large tree like a stalker. He watched as the younger put his face in his hands and held himself like that. He looked tormented. Jin had half a mind to go over there and hug him, but he knew that wasn’t what Jungkook wanted.

After a while, Jungkook sat up and watched the stars, his mind appearing to be almost as far away as those little balls of light. At 3:56 am, Jungkook stood up and started to head back. By this point, Jin had sat down on the ground, picked up a stick, and twiddled it in the dirt, keeping his eyes locked on the twenty year old. He followed his friend back to the apartments, glad that he was safe, but he knew one thing for sure. Sadness didn’t suit his youngest friend, and he never wanted to see Jungkook like that again.

Jin quietly entered the building to make sure that Jungkook went to his room. Once he was as sure his friend was as safe as he could be without hyung supervision, the elder slugged back to his truck and made a second phone call.

“Jin? It’s late.” Namjoon answered groggily. “Everything okay?”


	8. Bard House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I haven’t forgotten about this 💜

Jungkook just got off his part time job the next Thursday after they had met Hoseok’s soulmate at the bar. He had worked the early shift and left when more of his coworkers came in.

The past week he hadn’t heard much from the others as they each had class. He knew that Hoseok was supposed to meet up with Yoongi this Friday, and that the rest of the weekend he would be available.

Ever since Saturday, Namjoon and Seokjin had been acting a little strange. Every time Jungkook sent a message they would each respond as quickly as possible. Now, Jungkook wasn’t one for responding for group chats too often (he mostly would put them on mute except for when he needed to be kept updated), but then again neither of the pair usually went out of their way to respond instantly almost every time. Only Hoseok had continued to respond like normal.

He had just walked out of work when he heard his name being hollered across the street. “Jungkooook!”

A lively, curly headed blond waved to him from the other side, and any ounce of fatigue he once had simply disappeared. “Jimin!” He waved back. It wasn’t a busy street, but Jungkook hurried to the corner for the crosswalk, checking both ways before running over to his new friend.

“Where you headed?” Jimin asked the taller.

“Back home, I just got off of work.”

Bright, beautiful pearls appeared between plush lips. Jungkook silently cursed at himself for feeling his heart skip a little. “I’m free until tonight, want to hang out?” Jimin asked.

Who was Jungkook to say no? “Yeah, I’m not doing anything.”

“Have you eaten?”

Jungkook’s eyes lit up. He hadn’t had anything to eat since a quick energy bar before he opened the store that morning. “No, have you?”

“Nope!”

Jungkook started bouncing on his heels again. “There’s a really good restaurant down the street, called Bard House, have you heard of it?”

Jimin shook his head, “I have not~”

“Then let’s go!” Without thinking, Jungkook grabbed hold of Jimin’s surprisingly small and cutesy hands, leading him down the street to a restaurant he was all too familiar with.

Until the first time Jungkook had stepped foot in the place, he had always thought it was an expensive steak house or something, but when he gave it a try he discovered the place was a gem. It wasn’t too fancy, but at the same time it was no McDonalds either.

It had fine lighting with fairy lights lining the walls. Upon entering, there was a small waiting area that lasted until the steps up (along with a ramp for wheelchair users). All but one of walls were wooden planks, the other was brick and painted white. There were whiteboards on the walls for anyone to write on, and there was also Jungkook’s favorite feat.

The reason it was called Bard House was because of its music. Every night they would have karaoke much more intensely than the bars, or even the option to open mic if you wanted to. Jungkook would go there almost every night to sing. But the fun didn’t stop there. During the day, you could use your phone to queue up a song. Unless business was slow, it was only allowed one song per phone. If you tried more, they would kick you off. If the song you played was deemed inappropriate, they would block your phone from connecting again.

It was probably one of his favorite places.

When the two of them entered, he didn’t even need to be seated to a table. The hostess recognized him instantly. “Back again, Jungkook?”

He flashed a smile in response. The place wasn’t crowded at all, since it was about 2:30 in the afternoon.

Leading the way to his preferred side of the restaurant, Jungkook was happy to see that his favorite booth was open. He grabbed his corner spot and Jimin sat across from him. They picked up the menus that were already set on the table and Jungkook suddenly had the realization that this was like a date. Instead of cursing himself out at the notion, he decided to enjoy it for now and hate himself later.

Jungkook put the menu down. He didn’t even need it, to be honest. He decided to show Jimin how the restaurant worked. “What’s a good song you like?”

Jimin looked up. “Hm? Oh, um…” he thought for a second. “I really like Youth, by Troye Sivan.”

Jungkook felt his heart pick up. “Ahhh, I love his music!” He smiled, looking up the song in an instant and adding it to the queue.

The waiter came by, asked for their drinks, came back, and they ordered their meals. Two songs later, their song played.

“Oooh,” Jimin smiled. “We were just talking about this!”

Jungkook knowingly giggled and shook his phone in the air. “You can pick the music!”

“Ooh, really?” The blond smiled. “How do you do it?” He pulled his phone out.

“There’s an app-” Jungkook leaned across the table to guide Jimin. Whenever Jimin wasn’t speaking, he would hum along to the song.

“Here, let’s wait until this song is over.” Jungkook decided. He wanted Jimin to listen to his choice of song without interruption. Plus, he could honestly sit back and listen to Jimin’s sweet, angelic voice all day.

The boy sitting across from him had a hint of thankfulness as his humming increased to quiet singing. Jungkook listened gracefully, but gave in to the compelling force to join him.

Together they sang the chorus. “My youth is yours, tripping on skies, sipping waterfalls~”

One.

Their singing grew louder. They looked outside the window, around the Bard House, as they awkwardly sang along to the song, Jimin’s arms rested on the table in his striped red and black long sleeved shirt, his hands interlocked together.

“My youth, my youth is yours, runaway now and forever more~”

Two.

“My youth, my youth is yours, a truth so loud you can’t ignore.”

Three.

“My youth, my youth, my youth-” The world suddenly stopped in that breath. Jungkook made clear eye contact with the prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen. “My youth is yours”

His cheeks were pulled involuntarily upwards by his muscles, and he could have sworn Jimin’s were, too. Suddenly his face was too hot, and he hid himself cooly behind his hands and looked away. Jungkook didn’t realize his ears were also the color of a rose.

After a moment of recuperating, Jimin cleared his throat and spoke up. “So, uh, this app?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jungkook agreed, hopping on it. He showed Jimin around the app, how to choose a song and line it up.

Their food came to the table shortly after. Service was quick when there were only five tables being used in the restaurant.

“Hey, Jungkook, mind if I ask you something?”


	9. Setting Up

Jungkook had been reaching for his food with a fork when his heart stopped. His mind was running wild with all kind of questions he could be asked.

“Umm, yeah, sure, go ahead.”

Jimin hesitated, making Jungkook’s stomach flip over. What could he possibly ask?

“Oh, err, your friend! Hoseok, right? How well do you know him?”

Jungkook couldn’t tell if he was relieved or let down, but he was pretty sure he felt a twinge of disappointment from the question at hand. “Hoseok? I’ve known him for a few years now. Why?”

“My friend Yoongi is really going nuts about him. I’ve never seen him like this, so I was wanting to get to know him more. You know. Cause a soulmate of a friend means...another friend.”

That didn’t seem like a real proverb, but Jungkook didn’t point that out.

“Yeah, Hoseok is cool and all. He doesn’t take shit from other people, but he is one of the most loyal friends I’ve ever had. He’s a good person, you can bet on that.” Jungkook dug into his food and Jimin nodded in response, then silently started his own meal. They ate mostly in silence for the rest of the meal, but picked up talking again once their bellies were full.

“You said you’re busy later?” Jungkook inquired.

“Yeah, I’ve got to help Yoongi record more vocals, and then some other stuff as well. Actually, after this I should be stopping by there. I could walk you home?”

Walk? With him? This kid. Really, this Park Jimin had no idea how much he made Jungkook’s insides act up. All he could do to help relieve his internal feelings was let out a breath of air that sounded like a short laugh. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Oh, one other thing!” Jimin excitedly added in a very cutesy way. “I love your voice, maybe, if you are interested, I could ask Yoongi if we can record a song together or something?”

Jungkook bounced in his seat. In his mind, he took back the disappointment he felt at the question about Hoseok. “Really? That’d be great! Thank you!”

“Hehehe, yeah, no problem~”

They paid for their meals and walked back up the street past Jungkook’s work and to the apartments. They were on Yoongi and Jungkook’s floor when Jimin turned to the younger.

“Thank you for showing me that restaurant! It was _so_ cool!”

“Isn’t it? It’s my favorite place ever, we should go again sometime!” Only after he said it did he realize that he was asking the other to hang out with him again, in that date-like situation.

Jimin put his hands up to his face. “Ahh, I can't wait! Text me, okay? I’m free most of this weekend! Err..not tomorrow night though~but any other time!” With a smile toward Jungkook, he tilted his head toward his right shoulder before turning the knob and barging into Yoongi’s apartment.

Jungkook stood without moving an inch, feeling very much light headed.

_“Damn you, Park Jimin. You know just how cute you are.”_

~~~

For the rest of the afternoon, Jungkook felt like he was flying high, his stomach tied in knots, his chest heavy as well.

He took a nap soon after arriving home, then spent a good bit warming up his voice. He practiced singing for a few hours until about the time he would truly need to head to sleep, dinner forgotten about.

He readied himself for bed and whipped out his phone. He went to a chat that hadn’t been touched since soon after midnight Sunday morning.

JK: how did recording go?

The recipient was quick to reply.

JM: it went really well! Yoongi is incredible at music

JK: does he make his own beats

JM: He does! He knows his way around producing, that’s for sure

JK: what about you, how well do you know music?

JM: I can play guitar and piano some, wbu?

JK: i know guitar, drums, and the saxophone

JM: Saxophone? Weird flex but ok hahaha

JK: lol, it’s fun to play tho

He sent a gif of someone playing the sax, but when the person in the gif blew into it, water sprayed out onto an unsuspecting audience instead. Jimin sent back a couple of laughing faces in response.

JM: OH! Before I forget!

JK: ?

JM: Taehyung has a performance tomorrow night and we have an extra ticket! I was originally going with Yoongi and Hoseok, but Tae’s pianist got sick so Yoongi’s filling in. Since you know me and Hoseok, I thought I would ask you first!! :) :)

No time was wasted in the making of his answer.

JK: that’d be great!!! :D

He hadn’t had any plans, if anything he would have just joined in on whatever Namjoon and Jin were doing. Normally, people would say that Jungkook would be third wheeling in that situation, but the three of them (plus Hoseok as well) were so close that it always felt like friends hanging out...except when they became romancy and gross, but they had enough decency to seldomly do that in front of others. Now, the two of them could have a date night together. A bit more bonding time than they would usually get on the weekend.

JM: YAY! I’ll pick u up with Yoongi <3

Jungkook couldn’t help his teeth from showing as his eyes landed on the heart. His chest felt a twinge of pain, but he couldn’t care less. Even though this boy was not his, he couldn’t help the continuous stirrings of a crush.

JK: what time?

JM: 6:30 good for you?

JK: yup yup!

JK: what kind of performance is it?

JM: It’s a jazz concert, he sings jazzy songs~

JM: It will be kinda fancy, so it's probably best to dress up a little

JK: gotcha ;) 

As much as he didn’t want to, Jungkook knew what he had to do. With a heavy heart, he sent:

i have work in the morning, so i gotta get some sleep. see ya tomorrow 

JM: Goodnight! Have a good day at work! 

Jungkook read the text repeatedly, wanting to continue the conversation and talk all night, but he knew that he should either have a long conversation now or good conversations later. To save the quality of conversations for Friday evening, he’d rather say goodnight and get some good rest to impress.


	10. Stigma

__Jungkook had woken up with his chest feeling a bit pressed, his left arm irritated around where his soulmates name used to be. To add to it all, he felt as if he had slept in the summer with a heavy winter comforter. He took a cool shower to see if that would rid any discomfort, but when he was done he didn’t feel much different.

He went to work that morning and opened the store again, alone until his coworkers came in and he could leave. He hadn’t been much concerned about his condition, however every now and then a simple task would be interrupted by a sharp pain in the chest. One time it had hit as he was reaching for an item on the top shelf, and a customer had even asked him if he were alright, but he assured that he was fine.

Jungkook, however, still wasn’t too concerned. He wouldn’t be concerned until after tonight. He just wanted to enjoy the concert and whatever else may happen, and if he still felt bad tomorrow he’d do something about it.

As soon as his first coworker walked in the door, Jungkook clocked out and headed home. He decided he would simply rest until six o’clock and then get ready for the concert.

He took off his shoes by the front door, set an alarm on his phone, and sprawled out on his bed.

Hours later, the alarm went off, and Jungkook still didn’t feel much better, but he did feel well rested. He took a pill for the pain and dragged an old black blazer from the rear of his closet, as well as a black dress shirt and pants. He was surprised they still fit, but he hadn’t gained any weight since he last wore them. If anything, they were bigger, but it didn’t show in the mirror. He could feel the excess space though, which he deemed would be a plus to not constrain his aching body.

He fixed his hair, brushed his teeth, and waited in silence. He sat on the armrest of his couch, his legs bouncing as he watched the time slip by on his phone. It crept a bit slowly to 6:30.

A rapping sound erupted from the front door. Immediately, he leaped up from the armrest, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Hoseok was outside, looking as joyful as ever. “Jungkooki!” He wrapped his arm familiarly around Jungkook’s neck and ruffled his neat hair into a birds nest. The younger instantly went to fix it back in place. “Come wait with me and Yoongi!” His friend insisted, grabbing his hand and pulling Jungkook down the hall toward his boyfriends apartment.

Yoongi’s apartment was different from whatever Jungkook would have expected. For starters, a large cat tower was positioned by the window, a nice couch against the wall, coffee table in the middle, but on said table was a laptop, midi keyboard, a mouse, a control panel, and an interface all hooked up the the TV, with a project on the screen and large speakers on both sides. A piano was placed next to the tv, and the kitchen looked simple and cleanly, but used. There was sheet music everywhere you looked, lyric books piled high beside the couch, under the coffee table, and lots many soundproofing on each of the walls. It seemed that Yoongi lived and breathed music.

Yoongi was sitting on the couch, fully concentrated on the screens in front of him. Hoseok sat down by his side. “Shouldn’t you be practicing for tonight?”

“I’ve got it down, I just need to go over it with Tae.” Yoongi replied, his eyes still stuck to the screen. He clicked a around a bit, high in concentration, then played a part over the speakers. He paused, clicked some more, and played again, this time seemingly satisfied with the little change. Yoongi saved the project, closed the laptop, then wrapped his arm around Hoseok, leaning back into the couch, Hoseok smiled, leaning into the smaller.

Jungkook was standing, leaning on the kitchen bar watching the two, observing the room. He shuddered when a tiny thump sounded beside him. A short haired gray cat had just jumped off of the top of the refrigerator and started batting at a tiny string off of Jungkook’s sleeve.

He smiled, lifting his sleeve intentionally, the cats bright green eyes fixated on it until the door flung open. Jimin made his entrance, a black blazer, black pants, red shirt and black tie. His blond hair had either been straightened or not curled today, but either way it was slicked back neatly and even tucked behind an ear.

Jungkook’s heart was skipping, making his chest ache a little through the pain medicine.

“Jungkookie, your sleeve….”

“Huh?” Jungkook blinked. The cat was upside down on the counter, hooked on the cuff of the sleeve, biting at the loose string.

“Suga, back off.” Min Yoongi called to the cat. The cats attention whipped from the string to its owner. It flipped around right ways, hopped off of the table, and jumped on the couch beside the couple.

Hoseok and Yoongi patted the cat sweetly for a moment, then stood up. “Be good, Suga.” The cat watched behind them as the four men piled out.

When they got to the venue, Yoongi parted ways, gaining a hug from Hoseok for good luck as he went to go find Taehyung.

The rest of them found their assigned seats rather easily up toward the front. Jimin sat on Jungkook’s left, Hoseok to the right.

“Hoseok, you seem very comfortable with Yoongi already.” Jungkook grinned.

“Listen Jungkook, when you meet your soulmate, you’ll understand….” he bit his lip, as if realizing he did something wrong, and quickly continued, “We just click like that.” He snapped his fingers. Hoseok’s face was very calm, cool, and relaxed-like, it was a face Jungkook was very familiar with where his friend would act like he was the wisest and coolest person on the planet.

Jimin was leaned over to be apart of this conversation, his face blank as he listened to Hoseok. Then, his face still holding the blank look (although it was obvious his gears were turning), Jimin spoke up. “Yoongi told me you’ve been hanging out everyday this week, it wasn’t awkward?”

Cockily, Hoseok shook his head. “We talk, we show off, laugh, do our own thing, and it works! I still can’t believe this is real.”

“Oooh, I’ve never heard of soulmates so perfect like this! Last night Yoongi’s mood changed completely after you left. It was obvious he missed you.” Jimin revealed.

His important attitude forgotten, the eldest’s eyes grew wide, his mouth gaped in disbelief. “R-really?”

“Yoongi doesn’t seem like one to show much emotion,” Jungkook commented.

Jimin laughed. “He’s like a cat. He’s can be stand-offish, and only shows affection on his terms, but he is full of love to those he surrounds himself with. Once you get to know him better, he’s an incredible person to have around you.”

Jungkook didn’t doubt that, anyone who could be Hoseok’s soulmate would automatically be trusted by him, and Yoongi certainly seemed trustworthy from the people around him alone.

The three of them chatted until the lights grew dim.

Jungkook had never been to a concert specifically for jazz before. Usually, jazz was connected to being played in bars decades ago, and not some formal event, but this was definitely more classy than some 1920’s bar. Jungkook enjoyed himself, which he knew he would. He was a fan of all types of music, he might have a preference or two but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the sounds of all genres. He admired the voices of the singers on stage, the skilled musicians that worked with them, their stage presence and how they had fun with entertaining the audience. It might have been more formal of a night, but some of the musicians would joke around before or after their sets of music.

Jimin leaned forward and went “ _pssst_!” To Hoseok. The redhead didn’t notice, so it was up to Jungkook to poke his hyung in the side to get his attention. When Jungkook poked his finger into his friend’s ribcage, he thought for sure he was about to lose said finger until Jimin made the noise again and finally caught Hoseok’s attention.

“Yoongi and Tae are up next!” Jimin whispered after giggling to himself at the friends’ interaction.

The lights went even dimmer and two dark figures walked out on stage, one at the piano, and one at the mic. As soon as the piano started, the lights slowly dimmed back up. Jimin was right, there was a blue-headed Taehyung on the stage.

The piano stopped, and Taehyung took in a planned, obvious breath in time with the music. As soon as Yoongi’s fingers hit another chord, Taehyung began to sing.

“I’m hiding it, I tell you something, just to leave it buried.”

Jungkook had forgotten just how deep and calming Tae’s voice had been the other night at karaoke. It was easy to listen to and lose yourself in.

“Deeper and deeper, the wound just gets deeper. Like pieces of broken glass I can’t reverse. Deeper and deeper, it’s just the heart hurts everyday…”

The words were so pained, the voice was so beautiful, Taehyung’s stage presence...he really seemed upset as he sang, like he was confessing all of his crimes.

“Are you calling me a sinner?” He spoke the words rhythmically.

Pained, he went on, “What more do I have to say? I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry, my sister. Even if I try to hide it or conceal it it can’t be erased. So cry. Please dry my eyes-”

It was then Tae hit a high note that Jungkook would have thought impossible for someone with his vocal register. The whole audience watched intensely, if Tae and Yoongi were to stop for just a second you would be able to hear a fly land, everyone was just that captivated.

“Please forgive my sins...please?” Taehyung finished. The audience went wild, no matter how tame they had been before, and rightfully so. The control Tae had over his voice was astonishing, and Yoongi seemed like his piano playing was also filling in the hole where other instruments would be, and Jungkook only noticed this because it was so detailed like all of the piano covers he had listened to before. These two performers alone were one in a million.

The two of them bowed and they left the stage after the lights did their thing.

When the concert was over, Jimin, Jungkook, and Hoseok waited in the lobby for their other two friends.

Jungkook had previously noted how grand the lobby was when they were entering, but now that they weren’t rushing to the auditorium and had time on their hands, he found himself examining the area. The walls were neatly made out of bricks, but the walls weren’t flat nor were they cubed, but rounded. The glass windows that paraded the outside view were rounded as well. Above them was a large dome with white columns that raised the glass roof up high. Beyond, the sky had grown dark, the moon bright and visible through the glass.

Jungkook must have either been moving too much or staring too long because Jimin started bringing him back down to Earth.

“Jungkookie,” Jungkook’s chest pounded at his name being called by that voice in that way.

“Huh?” He whipped his head back down to a forward view.

“Wanna play a game while we wait?”

“A game? Huh?” That would be very mature of them, to play a game in the middle of a crowded hall after such a formal and beautiful event. Of course, Jungkook was in. “What game?”

“Ummmm,” It seemed they had not picked the game before grabbing Jungkook’s attention.

“Try not to laugh,” Hoseok piped in his suggestion.

Jungkook and Jimin liked that idea.

“Okay, who’s first?”

“Hoseok’s idea, he should go first.”

He put on his cocky attitude again. Hoseok crossed his arms, his eyes half lidded as if he were looking down on the both of them, thinking they would be unable to pull this off. He motioned with his hands “come get me” by having his palms up, fingers together, and wagging them quickly back and forth.

Jimin and Jungkook looked each other in the eyes before descending on their prey. First,  Jungkook started shimmying his shoulders, pursed his lips, and quickly approached Hoseok’s face with his own while making a sound like a motorboat. Hoseok simply lifted his eyebrows in response. Jungkook went to back away, but didn’t pay attention, ending up backing into Jimin and knocking them both to the floor for the second time, Jungkook’s head landing on Jimin’s tummy, while Jimin was lucky enough to have not fallen down completely, his arms holding up him.

People around them of course stared, because here were two nicely dressed twenty year olds, in a fancier setting, making noises and falling to the ground. However, even though their fall wasn’t intentional, Hoseok lost the game. His face was almost as red as his hair and he was breathless, bent over, tears swelling in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Jimin asked when the stunned Jungkook didn’t quite pick himself up in time.

“Y-Yeah…” he could feel himself blush. He, truthfully, was not expecting to feel Jimin’s tummy to have abs, and falling directly on top of it brought this information to his attention. “Are you okay?”

“Hahaha, this this fall was much easier than the one at the bar.” Jimin admitted. The two of them got up, and when Hoseok could breathe again, they determined it was Jungkook’s turn because he was the one who caused the mess.

He wanted to not laugh, he wanted to stay composed and like a statue. He took a deep breath, made sure he was in good control of his facial muscles, and the game began.

Hoseok was slow, but he took to the physical approach and tried to tickle him. Jimin joined in, too, and before he knew it he had two pairs of hands trying to get him to laugh that way. Luckily, Jungkook didn’t work like that. Hoseok stopped before Jimin did, Jimin trying to tickle the back of his neck with his small cutesy hands.

When that didn’t work, the two looked between each other and tried again. Hoseok tried making some poses, his famous sound effects being used to help his comedy. He had been so focused on watching Hoseok and not laughing, Jungkook didn’t realize it when Jimin was right beside his ear. “LiPs.” He whispered.

Jungkook couldn’t help but to laugh. “Lips?” He questioned.

Jimin shrugged innocently, laughing himself. “It was the first word to come to mind!”

“‘Lips’ is the first word you think of to make someone laugh?” Hoseok began laughing too, as he had not heard what had been whispered.

“I was just trying not to touch my lips to his ear,” Jimin defended himself. “I guess that’s where I got it from?”

While Jungkook was laughing, his chest began to ache again, and it wasn’t due to laughter. It started with one huge throb that caused him to choke up and cough.

The others were still busy laughing, they might have thought Jungkook’s bought of coughing was due to laughing too much. Before he could finish the little coughing spell, his friends checked on him. “You alright?” They asked in unison.

Jungkook nodded, “Yeah. I’m fine. You’re next, Jimin’s turn-“

“Hey guys!” A boxy smile under blue hair appeared from the side.

“Taehyung!” Jimin pounced like a cat onto his friend, hugging him. “You did so good! My heart stopped at your high notes.”

“Oh, you died?”

“Yeah,” Jimin closes his eyes and stuck his tongue out, playing dead.

“Oh, so sad. I’ll go to your funeral.”

“Will you sing at my funeral?”

“Of course, of course.”

Jungkook’s chest throbbed again, not as hard this time, but it was there along with a burning sensation near the wrist of his left arm.

Hoseok was already on Yoongi, the two of them chatting it up.

Jungkook was alone momentarily. He tried to gather his composure and not let his pain show.

“Hey, Jungkook, want to go eat with us?” Jimin offered, Tae looked over with beautiful puppydog-like eyes, as if he were also asking for Jungkook to go.

He wanted to, he wanted to so bad, but from what he could tell, the pain in his chest would only be growing. He wouldn’t be fun to hang around, and he didn’t want to do that to Jimin and his friends.

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll have to pass for tonight. I remembered after we left that I forgot to do something.” Jungkook made up the excuse. He knew better to say “I just remembered”, because to him that always sounded fake. So, he made it a little bit more detailed.

“Oh, okay, we’ll drop you off by your place first, then.” Jimin replied understandingly.

When no one was looking, Jungkook took in a couple heavy breaths and let out a soft grievance at the pain.


	11. Old Scars Still Leave A Mark

Like being stabbed in the chest, Jungkook abruptly woke up to that kind of pain. His covers were thrown back on the floor, yet he was soaking with sweat. He sat up, only to lay back down again. The room had been spinning. Maybe he had sat up too fast? He waited a moment and tried it again, slower. He still felt immensely dizzy.

“What the hell?” He wondered aloud. Only when he casually brushed his left wrist against his knee did he realize it was was in incomparable pain. He flipped it over, but of course his soulmates name was long gone, a huge scar left in it’s stead. To him, seemed like the name was screaming from a prison inside to be let out into the world again. It was only then, Jungkook realized, that he was not okay.

He stood up, his legs shaky beneath him, and he slowly made his way to the bathroom. He took the emergency kit from behind the bathroom mirror and wrapped a bandage around his scar to keep it from brushing against anything else.

He leaned his back against the door and took a few breaths. He needed a hospital.

But where was his phone?

He searched his room, but even though he couldn’t completely concentrate he realized it wasn’t there. He had tossed it on the couch the second he arrived home.

Jungkook slipped out of his room and down the hallway, his hand sliding against the wall to help his balance. He made it to his den and started rounding the couch when his dizziness got too extreme, and his chest throbbed again with intensity. “I need to sit down,” he thought, his phone leaving his mind. He went to sit down on the couch, his bum only half on the cushion when he slid off, landing between the couch and his coffee table. Jungkook couldn’t lift himself up, and consciousness soon left him.


	12. Emergency

[Hoseok]

As soon as Jungkook had been dropped off at the apartments last night, Hoseok texted his friends in a separate group chat from the one with Jungkook. 

Hoseok was scrolling back through the texts as his Uber driver drove him to his friends apartment. 

HS: Jungkookie seems sick or something, I’m a little worried about him

SJ: Is he okay?

HS: idk...he seemed fine until we were about to leave the concert

NJ: Was he acting weird?

HS: not until then

SJ: let’s visit him

HS: now?

SJ: Not now, buuuut tomorrow morning? We can make him food even if he isn’t sick 

And that was that, the three friends agreed to go visit Jungkook early this morning. Hoseok got out of his Uber and waited for his friends to join patiently in the lobby. 

About ten minutes of waiting later, they showed up. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Namjoon apologized, glaring at Jin’s over packed bag full of too many foods for one breakfast. 

The three of them together climbed the stairs, Hoseok in the lead. When they passed Yoongi’s door, Hoseok thought to himself he would stop by there after visiting their youngest.

Hoseok knocked. “Jungkookie!!!!” He called with a smile. A moment. Two moments. He knocked again. “Jungkook! You still asleep?” 

No response. 

“Lemme try,” Jin brushed past Hoseok to knock on their friends door. “Jungkook? Aye, let us in. Come on, it’s me, your favorite hyung. You gotta let me in, yeah?”

No response.

Namjoon now wanted to give it a turn. “Hey, Jungkook!” He went to rustle the door handle, but the door opened instead.

“You broke his door!” Jin gasped.

“No,” Namjoon seemed to know that wasn’t the case. But Kookie always left his door locked? “No, it was open.” 

The three of them stood there a second, looking between each other before speeding into Jungkook’s apartment. Seokjin went to throw his stuff down in the kitchen and started toward the hallway when Hoseok noticed something in the den. 

“ _ JUNGKOOK!”  _ He yelled, dashing to his friend. He was out cold on the floor in a cold sweat. Hoseok shook his shoulder, then put his ear to Jungkook’s mouth. “He’s breathing,” He updated the friends who had joined in around him, looking as terrified as he felt. 

“Should we get him on the couch?”

“It’s best not to move him,” Namjoon instructed. “That could make things worse.” 

“Guys, he’s trying to say something.”

Jungkook seemed barely conscious, but he was there. “Emergency...call…” he whispered out.

“Call an ambulance.” Hoseok spoke up for him.

“On it.” Namjoon already had the number dialed. 

“Jin, watch over him, let us know if his condition changes, I’ll go get more help.” 

And with that, Hoseok took off into the hall, a couple rooms over. He knocked until his minty green Yoongi appeared, his hair giving away the fact he must have been sleeping. “Hobi?” He asked in a confused manner. 

Without thinking, the redhead threw himself into a hug on the smaller’s shoulders. His voice came out in a cry, although he had seemed so composed a moment ago. “Yoongi, something’s wrong with Jungkook!” 

Yoongi patted his soulmates back before gently pushing him away, taking his hand, and hurrying off with Hoseok down to Jungkook’s apartment. 

Namjoon was still on the phone, Seokjin was over Jungkook like a protective mother bear. “Get some damp wash clothes with cool water,” Yoongi instructed. Hoseok did just that, came back and placed one on his friend’s forehead.

Hoseok held onto Yoongi’s hand tightly while the three of them tended to Jungkook until the ambulance came. Namjoon had waited down the stairs and helped lead the emergency responders to the apartment room. Jin, Yoongi, and Hoseok backed away while the responders lifted their friend on a stretcher, carried him out past Namjoon and carefully down the stairs into the ambulance, Namjoon following suit to ride with them as a guardian. 

Jin drove the rest of them to the hospital after the ambulance. It seemed he was mentally stuck between wanting to drive fast and drive safe. Yoongi volunteered to switch out, since he was the least shaken. They did, and the ride was honestly more comforting and safer. 

Jin and Hoseok received a text from Namjoon. ”He’s under the doctors care, I’m in the waiting area.” 


	13. Unveiled Burns

[Namjoon]

His heart was pounding rather viciously. He paced the floor in front of the benches. He tried to sit but that only lasted a few seconds before he shook his head and began to pace again. 

Hoseok’s red hair was the first he saw, followed by Jin’s dark brown and Yoongi’s mint green. 

“Any update?” Jin looked very upset, as if he had personally put Jungkook in that state.

“Not yet.”

Namjoon hugged his soulmate tightly, receiving the same kind of hug in response. His eyes watered up, he could only picture their friend sprawled out in the floor, and in the ambulance as they took care of him. They stood there hugging for a long time, sniffling coming from each of them before they finally broke and sat down, legs shaking, holding each other’s fingers tight. 

Hoseok leaned on Yoongi, who patted his soulmate’s head calmingly. In all, they were a quiet worried group. 

A phone went off. Yoongi checked it quietly. The phone never made another sound after that, but Yoongi would still seem to be replying over there. 

Jin breathed in a shaky breath, and he and Namjoon sat up, holding hands still.

Finally, a doctor came out, and the four of them became extremely attentive.

“You’re with Jeon Jungkook?”

“Yes sir.” Namjoon spoke up, standing up as well. 

“We didn’t need to run any tests to find out what the problem was, but we did manage to stabilize his condition.” 

Puzzled, Namjoon questioned, “What do you mean you didn’t need to-?”

“Do you mind if we ask you a few questions about your friend?”

“No, go ahead.” 

“As far as you know, has he ever met his soulmate?” 

“He has not.” Namjoon replied certainly.

“What do you know about his soulmate?” The doctor inquired. 

Namjoon blinked, a little confused why they were still on the topic of soulmates. “Nothing, he never talks about the subject.”

“Do you know the name?” 

“May I ask, why is this relevant?” 

“Do you know the name?” The doctor repeated.

“...no, he never shows the name or mentions it.” 

The doctor seemed to give in a little with some information. “The reason I’m asking about soulmates is because we have diagnosed your friend with amorphoricmorbus, or as you may know it, Love Sickness.”

Namjoon caught his breath at those last two words.

“Did something happen to his soulmate?” Jin piped in, probably feeling the same pit in his stomach that Namjoon did.

The doctor looked over them, as if realizing something, but if that were true he gave away no indication of what this realization was.

“Do you know if his parents would hurt him, or if he would hurt himself?”

“His parents would never hurt him, that’s not even a thought.”

“Even if his arm spelled a gender of a name they wouldn’t like?” 

“They literally do not care about that.” The group of friends were on their toes, desperate for more answers, desperate for their friend to be okay.

“Woah, don’t get snappy, please, I’m just trying to get an understanding of why this is happening so we, as doctors, can move forward..” The doctor insisted. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but you understanding this is confusing us.” Namjoon apologized. 

The doctor put an understanding hand on Namjoon’s shoulder, and looked over the group of boys. “The name of your friend’s soulmate...was burnt off his wrist. However, it looks like it happened a long time ago.

“We have a few theories about how this could have happened. A) his parents could have disapproved of his soulmate, B) his soulmate and him could have gotten in a fight, and his soulmate burnt it off in an attempt to separate their lives, or C) Jungkook could have done it himself, for either that reason, or trying to take them both down together.”

“His wrist is….” Namjoon shook himself out of it, still hung up on the revelation about Jungkook. He knew his friend would always wear long sleeves, or if he didn’t he would somehow cover up his wrist where a name should have been, but he never imagined the strongest link between him and his soulmate would be corrupted. 

“Jungkook would never hurt himself like that,” Hoseok stood forward. “His parents wouldn’t hurt him, either. But he’s never met his soulmate.” 

“Maybe a bully then? Or a murder attempt? He never mentioned any of this to you?” 

The friends were all speechless. They didn’t know what to think, or if one of his options was correct or not.

After thinking a moment, Namjoon landed on a decision. “Right now, it doesn’t matter how it happened. But why is he just now getting Love Sickness? Shouldn’t that have happened after his wrist was burnt?” He shuddered at the thought. He held Jin’s name gingerly with his other arm, as if protecting it from the world. 

“Wait, what is Love Sickness?” Hoseok seemed lost, far behind the others.

The Doctor spoke up. “Love Sickness is what typically happens after a bond is severed, usually through an early or unexpected death. It’s what causes the soulmate to die shortly after, because your other half is already dead. It’s like you’re living off of half your heart for a while. It’s usually deadly, with a 1% survival rate. Sometimes, the second half of the pair dies instantly, other times it can take weeks.”

“How long has the burn been there?” 

“It’s been long healed, I’d say years.”

Namjoon thought back, wondering when it could have happened. It took a moment to come to him, but he realized it must have been about three years ago, when Jungkook had disappeared for a while. Jungkook had called up Namjoon one day, back when Jungkook was still in high school and Namjoon was working to save up for college. He had been so excited to announce that his soulmates name had finally appeared. But soon after, Namjoon lost touch with the younger for about a month. Jungkook came back a little sadder and less energetic than before, but quickly regained his footing. Something had to have happened within that time.

“Doctor, why do you think he’s got Love Sickness now?” Namjoon repeated in a dark manner, feeling horrible with himself for just now discovering this about someone he considered a brother.

“It could be a number of reasons. We’re not sure. If you’d like, he’s already been given a room. I can show you up there?”

“If you don’t mind?”


	14. Worries and Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry it took so long for an update. I’ll try to update at least once on Wednesday’s. This is one of two parts, the second part coming soon :)

[Jin] 

They sat in a semi circle around Jungkook’s bed, the youngest out like a light. Jin held Jungkook’s right hand, the one without the scar, his eyes taking in his friend’s face. 

Jin looked up at his soulmate, his dark, kind eyes fixated on Jungkook’s other wrist, and Jin wasn’t sure if Namjoon was aware he was covering his own mark protectively. The eldest reached across chairs and lightly laid his fingers on Namjoon’s hand. 

“What’s on your mind?” Jin asked softly, a little worried because that was his name his soulmate was grabbing at. 

“Too much.” Namjoon took a breath and leaned back in his chair, squeezing his eyes hard in thought, finally moving his hands to rub at his temples. 

Hoseok and Yoongi were also still so quiet. It surprised Jin, honestly, that the mint spoke up. “Jungkook’s made friends with my friend, Jimin lately. I promise I won’t tell your friends business, but I’m letting you all know that you might see another visitor here sometime.” 

Sometime. That word scared Jin. How long would Kookie be unconscious like this? 

~~~~~~~~

Wednesday afternoon, Jin’s phone rang as he was walking down the street from a corner store, groceries hanging from a plastic bag on his arm. It was Namjoon calling him. He swiped the green answer button and hugged his phone uncomfortably between his ear and his shoulder. “Hey hon.” 

His boyfriend sounded like he was in tears. “He’s awake,” Jin stopped dead in his tracks, his bag nearly sliding off his arm. 

As Namjoon repeated himself out of joy, Seokjin’s feet finally gained back their mobility and carried him as quick as they could to his car, his chest heaving, out of breath from the speed at which he ran, but he stepped on it. He picked up Namjoon on the way to the hospital, the younger explaining how the hospital called and said that Jungkook had finally gained consciousness. 

Jin kept stealing glances at Namjoon as he drove. His eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy, he must have been in a big state of relief as well.

They bolted through the hospital, the elevator being excruciatingly slow compared to their speeding, and ran down the hall of Jungkook’s floor. 

They stopped in the doorway when they entered their friend’s room. Jungkook was sitting up in his bed, his eyes resting but he was definitely awake. Jin’s mouth gaped at first, then involuntarily turned into a big smile. By the time Jungkook noticed he had visitors, he was already being hugged. 

“How are you feeling?” Namjoon grinned, squeezing Jungkook back into a coma. When he finally let go, the chocolate-haired boy could finally reply.

“Drowsy,” Jungkook admitted. “A little sore, but much better.” 

Jin couldn’t believe it. Jungkook seemed so much better, so soon after experiencing one of the most fatal happenings known to man. Seeing him awake so early made his heart skip a beat and he hugged his youngest friend again. He couldn’t help it as his biggest fear slipped through his mouth, “I thought you’d never wake up again,” his voice caught in his throat, his eyes slightly getting watery.

Hoseok came bursting through the door, out of breath. He stopped in the doorway, eyes fixated on Jungkook, then slowly came closer. It was then Jungkook received yet another hug. The red headed friend started tearing up. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He told the bedriddened bunny before leaving the hug, his eyes watered, but before a tear could even fall he wiped his eyes. 

“The nurses said earlier they’re going to keep me overnight for observation, but it seems like it’s gone for now.” 

Jin wanted to have an explanation for everything right then and there, to ask Jungkook why he was like this. This had to have been the thing Jungkook was hiding from them, he was sure of it, and he didn’t want to make his friend suffer alone any longer. 

“Tomorrow night, we’re staying at your place.” Jin decided aloud for the three of them. “Just an extra precaution.”


	15. Long Story Short

[Jungkook]

They ran a couple blood works, kept him over night, but over all Jungkook seemed to be fine. His arm wasn’t searing, his chest wasn’t tight, he was normal. All signs of amorphorbicmorus was astoundingly gone.

Around 12 pm, Jungkook checked out of the hospital. As he walked outside, there was his friend’s black truck waiting on him to pick him up, said friends leaning cooly on the outside of it’s frame. 

“You guys aren’t really going to stay over, right? I’m fine now.”

They didn’t say a word, they just looked between each other and started packing themselves in the vehicle. Jungkook climbed into the backseat with Hoseok, who started singing “Jungkoooook, Jungkook’s okay, he’s okay, our Jungkoooook, the Jungkook who is ours is okaaaaay.” 

The namesake of the song gave a smile out of laughter, the rest of the friends giggling as well, although there was some tension in everyone’s throats, the stress from before probably still weighing on their minds. 

When they arrived at Jungkook’s apartment building, Hoseok offered his arm to help the younger climb the stairs, but no matter how much he said he didn’t need it, all of his friends insisted. He ended up holding his hyung’s arm up the staircase.

On his floor, the excitable redhead rapped on his boyfriend’s door before continuing on with the rest of them to Jungkook’s apartment, not waiting for Yoongi to step out confused to an empty hallway. 

Namjoon, Jin, and Hoseok let their dongsaeng shower. When he was refreshed and rejoined the rest of them in the den, Jungkook was greeted by a serious row of faces. 

Namjoon, being the natural spokesperson he is, stepped up. “Jungkook, we need to talk.” 

Jungkook knew this was coming the second he woke up in the hospital, but that didn’t stop him from feeling his stomach twist. 

He walked around the couch, and sat in the only available spot: the middle seat on the long sofa, his three friends quiet as he did so. 

“Jungkook, you have to tell us everything. What happened to your arm, what happened to you the other day...your soulmate.” 

He didn’t intend to hide it any longer. After seeing his friends horrified faces Saturday morning, he knew he had made a mistake in not letting them in. He took in a big breath of air. “In my senior year of high school...the name of my soulmate appeared on my arm. I was so happy, after so long I finally had a name to look forward to meeting. My mom was even so happy for me. She and I had a little party to celebrate that night.

“The next day I woke up for school. My chest felt weighted down, and I couldn’t breathe for a second. I got so scared, instead of school I went to the emergency hospital. After a few hours of waiting, my mom called asking me where I was….”

[Three Years Ago]

The waiting seats were no longer comfortable. The name on his arm throbbed, his chest was in pain, and if he stared at anything for too long, he wouldn’t be too sure what direction he was looking in any more. Suddenly, his mother all but flew into the waiting room, the doors loudly slamming open as her footsteps importantly echoed through the hall.

“Jungkook!” She screamed. His head was laying back against the wall, his eyes closed as beads of sweat slid down his paled face. 

Mama Jeon raced to the front counter. “How much longer is the wait?” She demanded. “He’s not looking too good. Is there a nurse or anyone who can check up on my son?” 

The ladies at the front desk started an attempt to calm her. Reluctantly, Jungkook’s mother came back to the seats, took his head, and leaned her son against her shoulder. 

Almost as soon as his head rested against his mother, consciousness slipped away from him. His mother noticed almost instantly when she tried to get him to reposition a little bit, and started panicking for help. Finally, the nurses had no choice but to do something, and wheeled Kook into the nearest room, preparing for the next available doctor, making sure he was stable. 

When the doctor finally got a hold of him, it was blatantly obvious what the problem was. The broken bond of a soulmate passing. 

They sent a nurse to consult with Jungkook’s mother the available options for her son, and explained how quickly she needed to call it. Then, out of a desperate decision, she agreed to the most likely option for his survival. It was then they medically burned his soulmates name off of his wrist, trying to cut the strongest bond linking their lives before Jungkook ended up like his soulmate. 

However painful the process would have been, it worked. Ninety nine out of a hundred times, even that best scenario might not have succeeded, but seeing how the name had only just appeared and the bond had not been entirely secured, Jungkook was able to survive. 

It took a month for him to be brought back to health, it took about half of that time for him to wake up.

[Now]

“There ya have it.” Jungkook did not get through telling his story without getting a little emotional. He hated to remember how terrified his mom was, and now he has a similar memory with his friends. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell any of you, I despised that I didn’t have a soulmate anymore. I didn’t want anyone to know I was different. I should have said something. When you guys asked me where I had been for that whole month...I should have been honest.” 

“Ahhh, it’s okay, Jungkookie!” Hoseok smiled and hugged Jungkook’s neck, sitting risen on the couch his knees. 

The pair of soulmates still looked a tiny bit stiff. Jungkook caught Jin glancing at Namjoon , who was covering a neat-scroll spelling “Seokjin” on his arm, which made Jin’s eyebrows furrow a little deeper. 

“You should have been honest.” It shocked Jungkook when Namjoon spoke up. “You really should have told us this, this is important information to know. We should have been there for you. We didn’t even know that you were comatosed, and we should have known sooner!” 

“Namjoon, easy.” His soulmate tried to calm him from getting riled up. Namjoon’s tone of voice was definitely harsh, the air in the room growing ever slightly more tense.

Jungkook winced. “I-I know. I-I-I’m sorry.” He was taken aback by his friends reaction, he couldn’t get his words out right. “You have every reason to hate me, I wouldn’t blame you.” 

Hoseok, who was still gingerly holding the youngest’s head against his chest, softly added, “Jungkook, it’s not that he hates you, he’s just worried about you. See, we’ve been worried for a while now, you weren’t acting like yourself, and then this happened….” 

“How did this happen?” Namjoon interrupted. 

“Huh?” 

“What triggered your episode this time?” 

Cheeks and ears flooded with the color red. He did not need a doctor to tell him what had been obvious to himself. “There’s a new factor that has caused conflictions. My heart’s happy, but my soul obviously is not. That kid, Park Jimin...I like him.”


	16. Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait! Here’s a short update, it was going to be part of the next chapter, but I’ve been too slow writing to leave this sitting for so long! Here’s an alright update, hopefully my laziness can be pushed aside until the end!! 😅

A crush can be like an addiction. You might want to stop, but a part of you refuses to give up. You want to keep going. 

Jungkook knew that all too well by now. And despite his friends being in agreement that he should keep away from Jimin, Jungkook found himself surprised that he did not care as much as he should. In fact, he even messaged the blond that night after leaving the hospital, laying in bed, the rest of his friends out like a light around him. 

Hoseok was asleep on the mattress beside Jungkook, Jin and Namjoon sprawled across the floor, two sleeping bags under them for comfort, holding each other’s hands in their sleep. Meanwhile, Jungkook’s face was aglow by the light of his phone.

JM: Are you alright? I heard you were discharged today

JK: yeah, I’m much better now, thanks for asking 

JM: What happened? Yoongi didn’t tell me

JK: it’s a long story, I’m a little sick of telling it right now. I’ll tell you in person eventually

JM: Ahh, you’re fine, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. 

JK: I recently learned I should tell my friends important stuff. So I would like to let you know.

JM: Are you sure about that?

Jungkook hesitated to respond. He had already accepted that he needed to tell everyone near him to some degree, but to tell Jimin...it seemed a little different. 

JK: i’m sure

A large inhale erupted from a sleeping body on the floor. Well, it was no longer sleeping. 

“Kook, whatcha doin?” It was Jin’s sleepy voice. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Replied the brunet, instinctively leaving his text messages. 

Jin rubbed at his eye, but that didn’t help him look any less like he would pass out at any second. “Well, you’re not going to with that in your hands.” 

“I’ve done it before, hyung-”

Jin gave him a look that said, “I don’t care.” “Please, just for tonight. I don’t want anyone else to wake up and have this conversation with you. The longer you stay up the more the others will be worried.” Jin himself seemed a little worried. It hadn’t occurred to Jungkook that they weren’t just concerned over his physical health, but any other kind of toll this could have taken on their younger friend. And he should return the concern as well, considering what he just put them through. 

“Alright,” Jungkook gave in. He wanted to text Jimin good night, but out of respect for the friends around him, he left his phone untouched and tried to sleep.

When he awoke, Jin and Namjoon had already rolled up their sleeping bags and stacked them in the corner of his bedroom near his closet door. Hoseok, however, still remained sprawled across the bed, a leg resting all too comfortably over Jungkook’s waist. 

“Hey, Hoseok.” Jungkook groggily grumbled, trying to slide himself out from under his friends dead-weight. “I feel sorry for Yoongi, he doesn’t know what’s coming.” He mumbled to himself,his efforts of trying to do this quietly seemed vain. “Hoseok!” 

The red head’s eyebrows narrowed right before his eyes cracked open. “Huh?” 

“I’m a little stuck, Buddy.” 

It took his friend a moment to evaluate the situation. “Oh!” Hoseok flung his leg, and the comforter with it, back to his side of the bed, allowing Jungkook to sit up and run through his bedhead with his hand.

“Are you okay?” Hoseok asked, lightly putting his fingers to Jungkook’s wrist. 

“Hmm?” Kookie asked, turning his head to look at Hoseok. It took him aback a little to see big brown eyes full of concern. 

“You look a little pale.” His friend said softly. 

Jungkook breathed out a laugh. “I’m fine, you’re imagining things.” 

“You sure?” Hoseok still seemed a little spooked. 

Jungkook responded with a nod. “Positive.”

He stood up and walked straight to the restroom. Gazing at his complexion in the mirror, he was absolutely sure that Hoseok was just overly worried. His heart didn’t pound too hard last night messaging Jimin, and he didn’t feel any different, except for the guilt in the pit of his stomach for making his friends be so on edge. 

When he left the bathroom, the scent of food flooded into Jungkook’s nose, his stomach growling. 

Jin and Namjoon were in the kitchen making breakfast, Hoseok joining in the crowd to brew up some coffee. The rest of the morning flowed more like normal without concerns from the others showing through. 


	17. Recording Love Affairs

Jungkook’s work demanded he have a couple of days to recuperate before they wanted him back, so after his friends all went their separate ways for the day Jungkook was left without a clue of what to do. 

He was throwing his laundry into the wash when his phone went off. After pouring in his favorite detergent and starting the machine, he checked his phone. 

JM: I’m at Yoongi’s right now, still wanna record some vocals?

Jungkook reread the message. It was two things that made him really happy: music, and this blondie.

He fumbled over the phone’s keyboard. 

JK: yeah sounds good! Now?

Instantly, a new message was received.

JM: Now

JK: ok I’ll be right over, just gimme two secs

Jungkook rushed back to his bedroom to find a decent pair of pants that wasn’t in the laundry machine. He ended up in black skinny jeans with holes and runs down his legs, a gray t-shirt, and a plaid black and white jacket with thin touches of yellow over every other vertical line. 

After checking over himself in the mirror, Jungkook dashed out of his apartment and knocked sophisticatedly on Yoongi’s door. 

Jimin opened it, his tiny finger over his lips while in the background the minty haired boy worked, clearing his throat before sliding out a smooth, soothing rap, so gentle yet passionate Jungkook was scared to move inside in case he caused a disturbance. It turned out that Yoongi abruptly cut his rap short anyway by a short series of the word “no” repeated as he removed his head phones and flipped through his papers. 

It wasn’t the first time Jungkook had heard Yoongi rap, but he would always be impressed by his control and passion. 

“Yoongi~!” Jimin called as Jungkook entered the apartment. 

“Huh? Oh,” Yoongi finally noticed that a guest had arrived, it seemed he forgot that Jimin was there as well. “Ah, yeah, my vocals.” He said, returning to his monitor and started clicking around knowingly. “You can sit down, but be quiet til I need you. It won’t be long.”

Jungkook followed Jimin to the couch, and finally got to take in his friend’s appearance. It shocked him to realize that Jimin’s hair was no longer blond and wavy but actually an unstyled soft pink. Jungkook’s eyes fluttered to the floor while he internally processed what he had just seen. 

“Like my hair?” Jimin leaned in to whisper. Jungkook slightly jumped. Did Jimin know what was in his head? “It’s pinky~” he hummed as he spun a small lock between his fingers. 

It’s cute, Jungkook thought. “It suits you,” he smiled back. He felt a tiny throb somewhere behind his chest, but he was okay and strong enough to handle a tiny pull at his heart strings. 

“Alright, Jungkook.” Yoongi started, pulling back from his screen. “I made a guide for you, it needs a different flavor to it, but that’s what you’re here for. I’ll let you listen to it a couple of times, warm up your voice, whatever, and then record your vocals. I know it’s sudden. Let me know if we need to change anything.” 

After going over it many times with Yoongi, fixing notes that didn’t quite suit his voice, listening to Yoongi’s constructive criticism and building a stronger string of notes on top of that, Jungkook started to record his verses of the song. They did a few takes, changing up the style a bit each time. Yoongi said he would take the best one and go forward with that. 

“I think we got it,” The minty man said with a smile. He stretched his arms high above his head and yawned. Now that Yoongi wasn’t so focused, Jungkook noticed that he seemed kind of tired, as if he had been working on this overnight.

Meanwhile, Jimin sat there quietly, listening the whole time to the lyrics that were repeated over and over again, the criticism, and so forth, adding his input only if he deemed necessary. 

“Jimin-ah,” Yoongi rubbed his eyes. “You already did all of your parts, yes?” 

“Yeah,” Blondie-turned-Pinky smiled. 

Oh. Jungkook wasn’t expecting that, he was looking forward to listening to Jimin sing, but he guessed that couldn’t be helped. 

“I’ll call you both back if I need anything, but that should be it for right now.” Yoongi decided, closing his laptop before leaning back on his weight. “Uuugh, so hungry. When is Hoseok gonna get here?” 

Jungkook suddenly became awake. “Huh? Hoseok?” Oh no, he shouldn’t be caught here with Jimin by his friends, especially so soon after being discharged from the hospital. He loved his friends, and he knew that seeing Jimin was wrong and they would not be happy to know that he immediately went out of his way to see him. 

“Yeah, he’s on his way with some food. He should be here any minute now.” Yoongi said, resting his arm on the table, his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against the sleeve of his jacket. 

Jungkook’s eyes flickered to Jimin, who was sprawled across the couch, Yoongi’s cat Suga on his stomach, his paws caught in Jimin’s soft small hands. The cutie looked so happy playing with the kitty, and Jungkook could tell that he might have a difficult time tonight from the way his heart had just jumped. 

No, Hoseok couldn’t catch him here. “I think I’m gonna-” 

His heart froze. The door burst open suddenly like the one who opened it simply lived here. “Knock knock~!” The redhead was cheery. He entered the hallway portion of the room with two bags of take-out dangling from his arms, a big grin on his face that also suddenly froze when he got a full view of the den. 

Hoseok started at Jungkook, whose ears were burning deeply, his chest feeling like it had just gone down a drop on a roller coaster. Hoseok’s brown eyes moved from Jungkook, who had his back still leaning against the coach where Jimin laid, who had suddenly taken the liberty to make the cat pet Jungkook’s head with its paws, which little did he know, wasn’t helping the situation. 

“Jungkook,” Hoseok seemed to be grasping for the best words, “aren't you supposed to be recovering? This can’t be a healthy situation for you.” 

The youngest knew what he meant by the emphasized words. “I’m fine, trust me.” He really was trying to focus more on Yoongi than Jimin this whole time, trying to focus more on singing than his dangerous emotions. 

“The kid’s been fine,” Yoongi tried to reassure Hoseok. 

But Hoseok wasn’t having it. 

“I think I should go home now,” Jungkook spoke up. He knew he was in the wrong, and Hoseok was completely right to worry about him. He started to get up.

Jimin looked away from the cat, and Jungkook looked back at his soft brown eyes. His heart stirred, and so did his condition. There was a slight hiccup in Kookies breathing. “You’re going?” Jimin asked, his eyes looked a little rounder than usual, his pink lips unbeknownst to their owner were pursed in a little pout. 

Jungkook almost said no, almost sat right back down next to Jimin so he could let Yoongi’s cat play with his hair some more. If it weren't for a painful reminder in his chest, he would have given in right then and there. 

“Sorry, but Hoseok is right, I’m not up to speed yet. I’ve exhausted myself.” 

“Have a good night, then. If you need anything, or if you’re feeling under the weather again, feel free to call me.” 

 _Ba-bump_. Jungkook’s heart fluttered even more, his wrist scar burning. “Yeah,” Jungkook thought to himself, “I have to leave now.”

He simply nodded his head, noticing Hoseok glare between him and Jimin, probably aware of how Jungkook was feeling, and hating Jimin for it. Hoseok took his arm and wrapped it around Jungkook as they left, back to Kookie’s apartment. 

Once the door was shut, Hoseok whipped around to face the younger. “Are you crazy?” 

“Hoseok-”

“Why would you do that?” His voice was coated thick with fear, his eyes were wide, his eyebrows serious. “Did you know he would be there?”

“He invited me.”

“Jungkook!” He whined in exasperation. “This isn’t a game! Your feelings toward him could kill you! Literally kill you!” 

He didn’t mean to, he didn’t even know where this came from, but some hidden emotion erupted. “Well what am I supposed to do?” His voice got tight, and his eyes suddenly watered. “Go around avoiding everyone who makes me happy? Who I might have the slightest chance of caring about? I just want a soulmate, I just want to be happy, I didn’t ask for this.” He buried his eyes in his arm, his apartment quiet. “I want to live, though. I want to love and to be loved, and to live. Humans have soulmates for a reason, Hoseok. We’re not meant to be alone.” 

Hoseok seemed to be at a loss for words. That was until Jungkook clutched at his chest and lost his balance, his body leaning on the wall for support. “Jungkook!” He rushed to his friends side. “You’re not better, seeing him was a bad idea.” 

“I’m going to keep seeing him.” 

“Jungkook-”

“Please,” Jungkook looked his friend in the eye. They both were quiet for a moment, Hoseok’s hands on the sides of Kookie’s arms. Finally, Jungkook tore himself off of the wall. “I’m fine now, thank you.”

Hoseok carefully removed his arms off of his friend, still ready to catch Jungkook if he fell. Jungkook forced himself to stand upright, putting on a tough face. “Go back to Yoongi, I’ll be alright.” 

“I’m staying here.”

“No, I’m fine. Go.” 

“...I’m calling the others.”

“Hoseok, don’t bother them, I’m fine. I promise. I’m a big kid.” 

He seemed hesitant. Hoseok seemed to be thinking about something. “You’re still in pain, aren’t you?” He dropped his urgency. 

Jungkook also hesitated, but gave in. “I am.” He admitted, his right hand covering his left wrist. 

“None of us feel right about leaving you completely alone, you know. What if something happened and we didn’t know for days?” 

Jungkook was quiet. He also had been wondering the same thing. If it hadn’t been for his friends, things could have been much worse. 

“Can you room with me?” Jungkook finally spoke up, after both of them had seemed to be at a loss. “You’ll be closer to Yoongi, but not moving too fast with him, either.” His big doe-eyes pleaded. “Or I can go move in with you?” 

Hoseok seemed to think for a second, then gave a warm hearted grin. “I can move here.” He ruffled the youngest’s hair. “Like you said, you’re closer to Yoongi, anyway. This would help a few things, like cut both of our rent in half, you wouldn’t be alone, and like you said, I’ll have my boyfriend next door! It would save me on gas money, too.” 

 

_[Hoseok]_   
  


Hoseok talked with Jungkook, said that he would spend the night with his dongsaeng and bring over some things in the morning. Luckily, Hoseok’s lease on his apartment was about to be up, anyways. 

After wrapping up the convo with JK, Hoseok went back next door, Yoongi and Jimin were both almost in the exact same spots, relaxing and watching tv. 

“That was long, how is he?” Yoongi asked from his spot on the floor. From the couch, the pink haired boy looked up, his eyes intense. 

Hoseok couldn’t stop himself. “You-“ he pointed at Jimin. “Who’s your soulmate?” 

“Hey,” Yoongi snapped calmly, a little put off by Hoseok’s sudden temper. “His soulmate is his business, yeah? You already found yours.” He mumbled the last sentence, a hint of jealousy in his tone. 

Hoseok shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I gotta know.” 

Jimin sat up and Yoongi stood as well, putting a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Alright, hon, tell me, what’s this about?” 

Hoseok couldn’t tell them his friend’s burden. He might not want the two boys to be near each other at all, but he still couldn’t bring himself to explain Jungkook’s life story. 

Instead, Hoseok looked desperately into Yoongi’s eyes, who in return seemed taken aback and confused by Hoseok’s state of mind and certainly the reason behind it. After he and Yoongi communicated through a look, Hoseok turned to the third being in the room.

“Jimin, please answer me this. What is the name on your wrist?”


	18. A Bit of Sugar Won’t Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet short stories as a small gift for the holiday season~ (main story will continue next chapter!)

[Namjoon]

  
When Namjoon awoke, the first thing he did was look over at his partner, who, for once, had not woken up early to start cooking. Dimples smiling, he watched Jin sleep peacefully, the morning light peeping through the blinds, illuminating his boyfriend’s bright, clear skin. 

An idea popped into the younger’s head, and slowly he shifted his way out from beneath the warm covers, seconds later he turned on the lights in the kitchen. He, himself, was not a cook, however he was in fact very good at destroying. Despite that, that little detail would not stop him from trying to do something sweet. 

He had watched Jin many of times create breakfast in the mornings, so he had a clue of where everything was and what to do. Namjoon grabbed a pan out of a cabinet, sprayed it down with cooking oil, and started to work. 

He had made a few pancakes and started on eggs by the time a sleepy soulmate appeared, rubbing his eyes under his pair of glasses. Namjoon thought Jin’s glasses were very cute, but he seldom wore them out in public because they “covered his beautiful looks”. Namjoon would roll his eyes, thinking that his glasses could only add on if he wore them stylishly every once in a while.

“Oh~!” Jin exclaimed when he stopped rubbing his eyes long enough to look around. “I thought I smelled food, but I never would have thought…”

Namjoon stopped fiddling with the eggs for a moment to hug his boyfriend, then quickly returned before anything could go wrong.

Jin looked around the kitchen uneasily, because it was, in fact, a mess. The Alexa in the corner quietly playing Epik High probably didn’t help Jin’s confidence in Namjoon, either, but all in all, Namjoon thought he was doing a fine job. The pancakes weren’t burnt nor too doughy, the eggs he just finished didn’t have too much seasoning, the bacon, he didn’t cook, but he chose to microwave out of sheer laziness, which he was fine with. Besides, it still tasted alright. 

Jin looked as if he wanted to get his hands moving and take over, but Namjoon was almost done. He created another couple of pancakes and began to clean up the area. “Breakfast is ready!” He chimed, excited for Jin to try his food. 

Once they had both sat down on the couch beside each other, food on their plates, the television on, they both tried Namjoon’s first go at breakfast. To Namjoon, it wasn’t the tastiest. He added too much seasoning to the eggs, the pancakes were a smidge hard, but at least the microwave bacon came out as expected. 

He glanced at Jin for approval, the others face showing neither approval nor hatred of the meal. Leaning his chin on Jin’s shoulder, Namjoon looked up with big, pleading eyes. “How is it?” He asked. 

Jin glanced down at his boyfriends big brown eyes before responding, “I love it,” while setting his fork down and wrapping his arm around his lover, his neck tilting to rest the side of his face on top of Namjoon’s soft hair. 

“Thank you for breakfast this morning,” the words fell out of his mouth softly, but Namjoon still caught them. His heart felt so warm when he heard those words come from Jin. Despite the meal having brought on such a sweet moment, Namjoon and Jin stayed like that together for a very long time, their eyes were fixed on the tv, however both of them were lost in thoughts about the other person, their breakfasts getting cold. 

  
  


[Yoongi]

 

Hoseok has convinced Yoongi to go to the arcade for a date. Despite Yoongi being willing to go at the first mention of the arcade, he gave Hoseok a hard time, saying no over and over again, watching the red head beg and plead, going from silly to pouty in a matter of minutes. Yoongi held back his laugh when he finally agreed to go, forcing himself to look like he lost, but on the inside feeling a winner when Hoseok gave the cutest little screams of excitement. 

“Oh, over there!” Hoseok took Yoongi’s hand and raced through the dimly lit gaming area, almost running a few people over, but Yoongi smiled like a school girl behind Hoseok’s back. When they ceased their speed, Yoongi went back to acting bored before Hoseok could whip around. 

“I haven’t seen you play before!” Hoseok commented when they had reached his destination. Yoongi looked past the taller’s shoulder. A row of basketball goals stood in a long box, a scoreboard beside the goal. This time, Yoongi could not help the grin on his face. His eyes lit up, he smirked at the game as if it was a long lost rival. 

Hoseok himself smiled as he watched Yoongi’s expression change. 

“Jan-jaaaa!” Hoseok swiped his game card before Yoongi could reach into his pocket for his. The basketballs in the middle of the box were released from beneath the guarding and the scoreboard reset itself. 

Yoongi pursed his lips. He would have paid for it himself, but he decided to not argue with the sweet gesture. Instead, he picked up a basketball, focused, then shot. He picked up one ball after the other, laughing as his throws became chaotic, yet nearly perfect. Hoseok was beside him, hyping him up, yelling little “woah” and “oooh!”s, and within moments of starting the game the two became a loud mess. Yoongi got to the extra round for double points, and when he got the highest score of the day he did a jig on the spot, Hoseok as well, both of them looking like lunatics. 

The rest of the arcade, they would race against each other, compete for the highest score, and ended up even racing from game to game, the one to arrive last would have to pay for the both of them. 

Finally, the two came across a zombie fighter game, the kind of game where you sit behind dark curtains and have to shoot at the screen for your virtual life. 

Hoseok screamed and lost horribly within seconds, ducked behind Yoongi’s shoulder, then proceeded to peer over the smaller’s back with one eye on the screen. Yoongi laughed with a single breath. Hoseok was so cute, even though his screams of fear could very well be heard outside of the black curtains, Yoongi’s face was in a wide grin, ear to ear. He glanced down at the name on his wrist, and he knew without a doubt, with that name beside him, he was complete.

  
  


[Taehyung]  
  


When it came to Taehyung, he didn’t care too much about finding his soulmate. He had decided a long time ago that when they met, only the strings of fate would have brought them together, so forcing it wouldn’t solve anything. 

As a musician, he learned to always hide the name on his forearm. Even though he was only a rising jazz singer and the fans weren’t too wild, he still couldn’t risk anything for his future. Countless of times, to many artists, big or small, fans would try to fool the artist that they were their rightful soulmate. Some would find the name of the artists soulmate and take it as their own. They would then cover up their own soulmate’s name using heavy makeup, and design the artists name on their wrist, and proceed in their attempts to deceive the artist, charming them, convincing them wrongly. 

Taehyung was very excited for this day. After practice, he practically skipped down the street, a guitar in a soft case on his back, his dress shirt bright and white, untucked against his dark, form fitting dress pants. 

He didn’t have time to stop by his apartment, put his instrument away, change, and go on, so he walked into the loud, slightly smelly, bustling building a little too overdressed for the atmosphere. 

He followed the signages to the proper room. Once he entered, he had no idea where to start looking. Each and every single individual puppy was already so cute, how could he decide on just one!? 

He started on the back wall. A tiny puppy with short curls and black and white poke-a-dots was in the first cage. Taehyung lightly grabbed hold of the bars and smiled, looking into the puppies eyes before moving on. 

Going cage to cage, Taehyung made eye contact with all of the puppies. Halfway around the room, he found a baby teacup pom. He tilted his head. Pomeranians were purebreds, and more than that, show dogs, almost never found in a pound. But a teacup pom…? 

He looked at the puppy quizzingly. It yipped at him, tail wagging with friendliness. 

Taehyung moved his whole head to look at the information tag. Ten weeks old. Boy. Name: PomPom. Hmmm...even though this pup was indeed a Pomeranian, he just couldn’t see this dog living by the name “PomPom”. It didn’t seem to fit this particular one.

He looked back at the puppy again, and opened the cage door. 

The little thing rubbed against his hand like a cat, it’s fur soft. Taehyung’s giant hand covered more than the entire puppy. In one small movement, he had pet the pup from nose to tail. 

PomPom yipped as Taehyung withdrew his hand from the cage. Of course, he had no intention to close the door, but the puppy had no clue. Before he could move his hands back to help, the bold puppy ran to the edge of the cage, and tried to lean its front paws against Taehyung's chest. However, not aware of its own smallness, the puppy stumbled and nearly fell between the gap of the person and the cage. 

As quick as he could, with as much reflex as possible, Taehyung caught the puppy in his arms and held it up. Instantly, his nose received slobbery licks, and the man giggled. 

It wasn’t long later that the jazz singer left the pound, a guitar on his back, and a small puppy in his hands, a new shiny nametag around the pup’s neck, bearing the name “Yeontan”.


	19. Coffee and Hot Chocolate

[Jungkook]  
  


It wasn’t long before Jungkook was to see Jimin again. Hoseok had begun to move into Jeon’s apartment, the bedroom now becoming more crowded, his limited number of clothes were now shoved to one side in the closet, and Hoseok’s stuff had already begun to spread throughout the living space. Jungkook couldn’t help but wonder if this what living with a soulmate would be like, but already, the raven haired boy felt more assured about his safety.

He had received a text from Jimin late the night before, asking to grab coffee. Caffeine wasn’t something Jungkook necessarily needed; it was like giving the road runner an energy drink, but he agreed anyway. 

On his way out the door, he passed Hoseok on the couch, who was concentrating on a game on his phone, his lips scrunched up in a duckface, probably unbeknownst to him. 

Jungkook felt guilt lasso his stomach and squeeze it together. He could no longer push himself to open the door without saying something. 

“Hoseok-” he started, Hoseok glanced at Jungkook, then back to his game. A second later it was paused and Hoseok rested his arms on the back of the couch. 

“Yeah yeah? What’s up?” He grinned. 

Ugh, why did his conscience drive him to this? Jungkook swallowed hard. “I won’t be out long, I don’t think, but uh…I’m going to see Jimin.” 

Hoseok blinked, looking up at the younger. Meanwhile, Jungkook was prepared. 

“Alright, have fun!” Hoseok finally said, spinning himself back around on the couch and continuing his game. 

Apparently…Jungkook was not prepared. His jaw hung open, his eyebrows squinted. He was expecting an argument, but...did he get through to Hoseok? 

“Oh, if you need me, call me.” Hoseok added. 

Very much confused, Jungkook slowly opened the doorknob and left, trying to think of why his friend was so nonchalant, but no explanation that he could come up with felt right. 

Jungkook entered the coffee house named Java And Jitters. He had already been notified by Jimin that he had arrived. It wasn’t hard to spot him. There, by the wall, sat the small boy, scrolling through his phone. Jungkook slid into the seat adjacent to him. “Hello~!” He saluted goofily with two fingers. 

“Oh, hello!” Jimin greeted, standing up instantly, his eyes on the food through the glass counters. “Let’s go order!”

They ordered some pastries and coffee. Returning to their booth, they began to converse. 

“Were you alright the other day?” Jimin started up. 

“Yeah, the doctor said I won’t be up to full speed for a while, but I’m fine.” Jungkook fibbed, still not ready to open up. Every time he considered it, his heart would jump. Would opening up about this situation also be considered confessing about his feelings? Suddenly, Jungkook understood why humans had soulmates. It took a lot of the edge off, guaranteeing someone would be of a compatible nature to you, and also that you were both good for the other in most of every way. Confessing feelings was a step of bravery that admittedly, he could potentially see a lot of people would be unable to take that step.

Jimin didn’t seem to want to press for more information, so he just continued. “You’re feeling better now, right?” 

“Uh Huh! Much.” Jungkook smiled, forgetting about confessing, just simply happy that Jimin was caring about him. 

“Have you heard the rest of Yoongi’s song yet?” Jungkook questioned. 

“Ahh, I’ve heard it all in bits and pieces, but he’s putting last details into the whole thing. He won’t let anyone listen to it until it’s done, I doubt even Hoseok will hear until he’s ready for constructive criticism.” 

Jungkook shook his head, agreeing with part of the sentence. “You’re right, Hoseok hasn’t heard it, either. And lately when he and Yoongi have been together, he’s had to pry him away from the screen. He apparently gets so immersed he forgets about the real world.” 

Jimin seemed to think for a moment, as if deciding on what to say next. Then finally, the pink haired boy opened his mouth. “Hoseok seems like a really dedicated friend. He even moved in with you while you’re recovering, right?”

Jungkook nodded. “Yeah, he’s been a bit over protective of me. All my friends kind of are, to be honest. I’m the youngest of them, so they tend to baby me sometimes. I don’t necessarily like it, but I do appreciate it.” Jungkook sipped on his coffee, trying to take it slow so he wouldn’t get too hyper too fast. 

“I’m just glad he’s a good person. I had always wondered what kind of person was behind the name “Hoseok” on his arm. I’m relieved it’s him, Yoongi has never been so happy.” Jimin mused. He seemed like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it. 

“Hoseok’s always smiled, he likes to spread joy and happiness. But lately, you can tell a difference. It’s almost like he can’t get enough of Yoongi. When he’s not with him, he will just talk about what they did earlier! And he even goes off about future plans he wants to make with Yoongi. It’s hard to get him to switch subjects. I must admit, I’m a bit envious.” Jungkook said a bit too nonchalantly. 

 _Is this the right time to bring up my situation?_ Jungkook thought to himself. _I can do it, I can tell him. Just tell him about your soulmate. There’s no reason to say why it’s acting up now, he doesn’t need to know everything._

Jungkook took a deep breath and gathered up the courage. “Actually...when I was hospitalized…” Jimin seemed to take an interest, his eyes a bit wider with attention, and his body shifted forward, closer to the table. “It was becaus-”

It was really sudden. A child who had run full speed to the counter to grab her drink was on her way back to the table where her parents were, brushed by Jungkook mid-run. Unfortunately, it wasn’t merely just brushing by, but she tried to slide behind his chair as she ran, slightly tripping over one of the legs, and her hot drink came raining down. All over Jungkook. 

He breathed in and held air tightly in his chest before letting it go, shocked at suddenly being drenched in hot. Even though his temper had risen at the situation, he was not mad at the girl, just the unexpectancy of it all. He suppressed it quickly, asking if the girl was fine while she, and her family, were asking if he was alright. The family had gotten up to give him napkins to wipe himself off with, but hot chocolate coated his hair down to the bottom of his socks within his shoes. 

By this point, both Jimin and Jungkook were standing, and even an employee was trying to get involved, but didn’t seem to quite know how to deal with a human covered head to toe by a full glass of hot chocolate. 

Jungkook respectfully declined help from the family, saying that his apartment was just down the street some and it was no big deal. Within minutes, Jimin had taken both of their drinks in hand and the two left the coffee shop, Jungkook’s shoes squeaking with each step.

Finally back at the apartments, it turned out Hoseok had gone over to Yoongi’s. Leaving his shoes and socks outside to be later dealt with, Jungkook entered barefoot, his feet soaked as well, but it was much better than wearing any footwear through the house. Jimin followed behind the younger. 

“You can take a seat on the couch,” Jungkook offered, turning around before he forgot to address his company completely.

Jimin glanced at the couch, and then looked back at Jungkook’s face, looking up again with big, round eyes. Without a word, Jimin reached up, placing his smaller hand on Jungkook’s cheek, his thumb gently wiping away some hot chocolate the kid had drenched him with. 

After a moment, Jungkook realized that they were making eye contact. They were making eye contact and the warmth of Jimin’s hand had not left his cheek. 

Jimin seemed to realize this at the same moment Jungkook did. The pink haired boy blinked, and removed his hand quickly, casting it down by his side. 

However, Jungkook did not remove his gaze. His mind was blank, his heart was racing. Even though Jimin had seemed to have broken out of whatever spell they were under, he was swiftly drawn back in again. When their eyes locked, Jungkook moved forward. His lips brushed against Jimin’s, and Jimin’s brushed back. Jungkook felt one hand clutch the back of his head, while he returned the action by holding onto the back of the smaller’s waist.  How long they exchanged kisses like that, they weren’t sure, but once they caught a breath, the two instinctively broke apart. 

Jungkook couldn’t get the taste of Jimin’s strawberry chapstick out of his mouth, but the second the moment cleared up, so did his mind. Jungkook’s eyes traveled to Jimin’s wrist, which was covered by long sleeves. He looked up at Jimin who seemed to be in his own mind as well, also realizing what just happened. 

And then, Jungkook realized he was still a complete mess, and having had their bodies pressed together, some of the hot chocolate had even spread to Jimin’s clothes and hands. He quickly ducked into his room, wiped his hands down on a dry patch of his jeans, and grabbed clean clothes. He threw them kindly at Jimin, this time not daring to look the other in the eyes, and hurried to the bathroom to shower. 

Water on, Jungkook made sure to thoroughly wash every drop of the kid’s drink away. His arm began to sear, his head began to pound. He leaned against the wall for support, focusing on steadying his breathing. 

 _He has a soulmate._ He told himself over and over again. He couldn’t believe he had just done that, had anyone ever done something like that in human history? Kissing someone who wasn’t your soulmate? Could that hurt them? Could that hurt the person’s own soulmate? He wasn’t sure. Because love was determined at birth, people didn’t find the need to look for anyone else. Human’s usually didn’t have much attraction to anyone but their soulmate anyway, but since the world was like a computer and Jungkook was like a virus that shouldn’t be there, he was a total wild card. 

Whether from the physical pain or the mental pain he was feeling right now, Jungkook’s chest started heaving and tears erupted from his eyes. Frustration swelled within him. _Why is my soulmate gone? Why am I confusing Jimin? Am I confusing Jimin? He didn’t even ask for that, he’s probably just longing for his soulmate and used me as an outlet…._

When Jungkook had cleaned up and put his emotions in check, he put on his clothes and left the bathroom to find that Jimin had left, and instead there was Hoseok, who stood up as soon as Jungkook opened the door. 

“Jungkookie?” He asked cautiously. “How are you feeling?”

He had been putting up a tough act for Jimin’s sake. Now that it was Hoseok who knew everything about him, Jungkook’s energy suddenly drained from him. He collapsed on the floor, only to wake up a couple minutes later, Hoseok looking absolutely petrified. 

“I’m fine.” Jungkook finally answered Hoseok’s question. “I’m not as bad as I thought I would be.” He cursed himself out silently for being like this, for putting his friend through this, for what he did to Jimin. 

“Let’s move you,” Hoseok decided, helping the younger stand up. Together, the two of them moved to the couch. 

“When did you get here?” Jungkook asked.

“Jimin stopped by Yoongi’s and got me. He said he didn’t feel comfortable leaving you alone right now. He’ll be back soon.”

At that, Jungkook’s ears almost twitched like a cat’s. “What? He’s coming back?”

Hoseok nodded, the fear from a few minutes ago draining off his face, color finally returning to his cheeks. “Yeah, he said you looked a little sick, so he went to get some comfort food.”

Jungkook’s heart was shaking, his head filled with many questions. 

The door front door opened, and Jimin timidly walked with a couple of grocery bags wrapped around his arms. Jungkook could see through the thin plastic of the bags to know that one of them was filled with a lot of different snacks, while the other had a couple of soft drinks. 

“What’s that for?” He wondered aloud. 

Jimin plopped both of the bags on the table. Without answering his question, Jimin dug into the one that held the snacks, and took out a can that had been hidden in the mesh. His cute chubby cheeks lifted in a grin. “We’ll start with soup.” 


End file.
